Dream a little dream of me
by Neshama33
Summary: Meliodas and the Sins have defeated The Commandments. But Meliodas is having dreams that may be true. Can he figure out what is going to happen before it's too late? Will he be able to protect the most precious person he has? I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins or any related material.
1. Chapter 1

**After the second holy war The 10 Commandments were defeated and stripped of their powers. The Seven Deadly Sins were commended by the King and the ravaged country started to rebuild. Returning to the Boar Hat Meliodas resolved to continue to protect Elizabeth and run the tavern with his comrades. After months of peace Meliodas couldn't shake the feeling that the war wasn't over yet.**

 _"What have you done with Elizabeth?!" Meliodas shouted as he rained down blows on his brothers' face. Estarossa just laughed as blood started to pool under him._

 _"Keep it up brother and you'll never find her…" Zeldris spoke from his prone position across the room. "Even I don't know where he put her so you may want to calm yourself before you kill him."_

 _Meliodas took a deep breath and looked at his brothers laying out bloodied before him. Zeldris was run through with a sword pinned to the floor and missing an arm. Estarossa was a bloody laughing mess before him, almost unrecognizable with the amount of damage he had inflicted upon him. He turned away from them trying to control himself. He needed to calm down and think! How could he get Estarossa to tell him where Elizabeth was? A thought came to him._

 _Meliodas turned back to his brothers and crouched down next to Estarossa. "Why did you take her and not just kill her?", he asked. Estarossa looked up at him no longer smiling and said, "Why would I kill someone I love?"._

Meliodas woke with a start reaching out next to him to find Elizabeth. Finding the space empty he leapt from the bed to the washroom bursting through the door to find her sitting in the tub.

"AHHH! Sss-ir Melii-odis what are you dd-doing?" Elizabeth stuttered. Meliodas started forward and knelt down next to the tub and smiled at the beet-red girl.

"I just wanted to say good morning!" he said laughingly. Seeing her blushing and sputtering brought a kind of glee to the demons soul.

Elizabeth curled her body in as tight as she could to shield herself from his gaze. "Good mm-morning Sir Meliodas!" she said not able to look at him. Meliodas could feel the heat radiating from her massive blush and took pity on her.

"I'll leave you to your bath Elizabeth, but first I wanted to know if you had any plans for the day?" he asked.

"Well Diane and I were going to see my sisters this afternoon and my father has also requested that I join them for dinner."

"That sounds good! I need to talk to Baltra anyway so I'll just come with-"

"He asked if I would come alone. He said he needed to speak with me privately." she interrupted quietly.

"Oh… ok I guess I'll just do some stuff around here then." he said.

"I'm sorry Sir Meliodas, I'll try and talk to him again and see if he'll change his mind. I'm sure that if he knew you needed to speak to him he would welcome you to dine with us!" she said firmly.

Meliodas chuckled and said, "Don't worry! It's fine I'll speak to him tomorrow. Now finish up and come on downstairs for breakfast."

Meliodas left the washroom and changed into his uniform. Walking down the stairs his mind went back to the dream he had. It had felt so real, so terrifyingly real that he couldn't let go of the feeling that he needs to keep his eyes on Elizabeth. Even now he wanted to go back into the room to make sure she was ok.

When he reached the tavern floor he saw King, Merlin and Ban sitting at a table eating breakfast.

"Hey Capt'n! Want some food? There's plenty in the kitchen if you want to make yourself a plate." Ban said.

"Actually, I need to talk to you guys before Elizabeth comes down." Meliodas took a seat next to Ban and told them about the dream he had. As he told them he could still feel like he was in the dream. He could feel his fists hitting Estarossa, smell the blood that was all over the room and the three of them.

"I just can't shake the feeling that it's not finished. Something is going to happen and I have no idea when or what." Meliodas said with growing frustration.

"Captain, it was just a dream," King said. "The 10 Commandments were beaten and stripped of their powers. There's no way that they can do anything to hurt Elizabeth."

"Yeah Cap it was just a nightmare. And even if it did mean something they wouldn't dare try anything with you being as powerful as you are. You'd finish them off for good this time." Ban stated with a smirk.

Meliodas turned to Merlin to find her staring down into her tea. "Well? You've been awfully quiet. Do you think I'm crazy too?"

Merlin looked up at him then and said, "No Captain. I don't think you're crazy. I think that you may have had a prophetic dream. Whether it is literal or not is the question."

All three men stared at the mage with wide eyes and open mouths, but before Meliodas could say anything Elizabeth walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She looked at the group noticing that they were all acting quite strangely. No one would look at her when they mumbled their good mornings. She began to think that maybe she somehow had upset everyone but she couldn't think of what it could be.

Meliodas shook himself out of his daze and quietly told Merlin, "We will talk about this later." Turning to Elizabeth he called out, "Elizabeth come sit down and I'll grab you some food!" He graciously stood up and held out his chair for her. Elizabeth came over and sat down blushing and murmuring, "Thank you Ss-sir Meliodas. I'm not sure if I'm very hungry right n-" she sputtered to a stop because of the hands that were currently squeezing her breasts.

"Captain would you knock it off!" King said.

Meliodas squeezed her for a few seconds and then released her saying, "Nonsense! You need to eat. Otherwise how are you going to get stronger?" Meliodas placed a hand on her shoulder as he said, "After breakfast we are going to exercise your abilities. You said you wanted to be stronger to be able to protect yourself. So while Ban and I spar you are going to focus on healing me as we go. Sound good?"

Elizabeth looked up at Meliodas with a warm smile and bright eyes saying, "Yes that sounds good Sir Meliodas. Thank you."

Meliodas just smiled and went to go get her some food. As he walked to the kitchen he started to think of the dream again and he could feel his eyes growing darker. Leaning up against the counter he took some deep breaths to try and calm himself.

"You need to calm down and try to think clearly. Everything will be fine. I'm not letting her out of my sight until I can figure this out." He turned around with determination to protect Elizabeth no matter the cost.

When he emerged back onto the bar floor he saw that Diane had joined the group and was talking animatedly to Elizabeth. Judging from the blush gracing her cheeks he would say it had to do with him. With a chuckle he deposited Elizabeth's food in front of her and took the seat across from her.

"Thank you Sir Meliodas! This looks delicious." Elizabeth gave him a beautiful smile and proceeded to eat her breakfast.

"Anything for you." Meliodas said under his breath.

 _ **Hello! This is my first ever foray into fan fiction. I hope that you all like what I have so far. I'm writing it with only a loose plot so that I can change it as I wish. I promise to try my best not to contradict what is in earlier chapters with what I will write in future ones. I would absolutely love any constructive criticism sent my way. (Also any praise would be much appreciated for my tiny ego lol). I thank you for reading this and I hope to entice you back for more. I will try to upload new chapters as often as I can. As I have no life it should be fairly often lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like just a typical day at the Boar Hat, waking up next to Meliodas always brought a warm and tingly feeling to her body. Oh, she understood what it meant but in no way would she ever act on it. Meliodas doesn't look at her like that. She's just a fellow comrade, and a kind of useless one at that. So, when he suggested that she work with Ban and him she was quite surprised and elated to be included.

"Elizabeth, I need you to concentrate on me," Meliodas said breaking into her daydream. "You need to put all of your focus on sending healing energy to me as I'm fighting Ban. It's very important that you keep your thoughts and feelings centered on the one you're healing."

Elizabeth blushed thinking that her attention usually was on Meliodas so he had nothing to worry about there. "Yyy-yes Sir Melidoas I will I promise." As the men started to fight she focused on Meliodas and how much she wanted him to be healed. She felt warmth flow through her, and it was almost like there was a rope binding her to Meliodas. She felt so connected to him at that moment. As she concentrated on healing him she didn't notice Diane coming up behind her.

"Elizabeth!" Diane said startling her, "I'm sorry I scared you but if we don't go now we're going to be late." Elizabeth had completely forgotten about having lunch with her sisters. She looked over to Meliodas and saw that while he had taken quite a beating he looked almost untouched. This was amazing! She was so happy that she could do this that she almost felt like she could have a real place with the Sins.

"Sir Meliodas I have to leave. It's time I went to the castle to meet with my sisters and I'm going to stay and have dinner with my father. Oh, and I promise I'll have a word with him about you needing to speak with him." Elizabeth said in a rush. Meliodas only smirked at her and told her to be safe on her walk.

Elizabeth got up and started to walk away when she whirled around and ran for Meliodas. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Sir Meliodas. You have no idea what it means to me that you would trust me to do this for you." With that she turned and caught up with Diane to return to that Boar Hat to change. She didn't think her father would appreciate the uniform that Meliodas had picked out. What she didn't see was the shocked look on Meliodas's face.

After changing Diane and she left the Boar Hat and headed into Liones. She couldn't concentrate on what Diane was saying because she couldn't believe what she had done! She threw herself at Meliodas! Oh God! What must he think of her now? And he must have been in shock because he didn't even try to cop a feel! Oh, dear what was she going to do? She was glad that she was going to have some time to figure out what she was going to say to him when she got back.

"Elizabeth are you listening?', Diane asked.

"I'm sorry I must be a little scattered after using my abilities so much this morning." Elizabeth lied. Although Diane was with King now, she didn't want to burden her friend with this. She had to figure this out on her own.

"That's ok I understand. I'm the same way after I train for a long time. It should get easier the more you do it don't worry." Diane said. Elizabeth sighed at this, and she wished that she had asked Meliodas how he felt before she left. He looked pretty unhurt but there could be internal injuries, broken bones, brain or spine injuries that take a while to show up...

"Elizabeth stop!" Diane shouted. Elizabeth had started to turn pale with her worrying. "He's fine! He has some of his own healing power you know that. He's ok stop worrying." Diane had turned to her and grabbed her arms to shake her a bit. "You need to take a deep breath and calm down." Diane tried to soothe her.

As Elizabeth breathed and tried to calm her mind she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It looked like someone ducking behind a shop next to them. Shaking her head, she thought that she was seeing things that weren't there. She decided not to mention it to Diane. Smiling up at her friend Elizabeth thanked her and they continued on their way to the castle.

 _Popping his head out from the shop he dove behind he thought that that was close. She almost saw him. Everything would have been ruined if she noticed him and he had planned this for too long for it to be over so soon. She would understand soon enough, and then she would have to choose._

Lunch with her sisters was as enjoyable as ever. After much teasing between all four of them they started to reminisce about when they were younger. Laughter and tears filled the hours until it was time to meet her father.

"Diane are you returning to the Boar Hat?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I have a date with King that I need to get ready for..." Diane sighed. "I love how flustered he gets when I get all dressed up for him." Diane said with a giggle.

"Ok then have fun and I'll see you tomorrow!" Elizabeth hugged her friend and walked her out. Upon returning to the dining room her father had arrived and was talking quietly but firmly to Margret and Veronica. When he noticed her, he ceased speaking and turned to sit at the table. Margret and Veronica looked quite angry but turned away without another word to their father.

They both approached her and gave her hugs and kisses good night. "Elizabeth, I just want you to know that we don't agree with-" Margret started to say but was cut off by Bartra shouting, "Margret that is enough!" Turning away from her, her sisters left the room.

"Elizabeth it is so good to see you. Even when you're so close we still don't see near enough of you." Barta softly admonished his youngest daughter. Elizabeth felt the blush bloom on her face. "I understand that you had to do what you did, but I want you to know that I worry about you being out there with them. It's so very dangerous-" Bartra stopped speaking getting choked up thinking of his little girl in danger.

"Father you don't need to worry. The Sins take such good care of me, and Sir Meliodas wouldn't let anything happen to me." Elizabeth said emphatically. "They are such brave, good people that I feel very safe with them."

Bartra looked away as she spoke, unable to look at her as she spoke of him. "Elizabeth I am going to be honest with you and I want you to understand that what I'm saying and doing is for your own good." He looked at her with such a serious expression that Elizabeth started to get worried.

"Father I don't understand. Did something happen while I was gone?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Yes, something happened. I realized that I was allowing my youngest daughter to roam around the country with some of the most dangerous people in the world. Living in a bar, WORKING as a waitress! It has also come to my attention that you are also sharing a bed with Captain Meliodas. Please tell me this isn't true?" Bartra begged her.

"Yes, it is true. But father you have to understand there's nothing untoward happening between us. Sir Meliodas has been a gentleman." Elizabeth said with a blush. Bartra slammed his fist down on the table startling her.

"NO MORE! You will not be returning there! As of this moment you are restricted to the castle and no further! I will not have my daughter cavorting with that man! Shaming herself by sleeping with him and serving a bunch of commoners in a bar. People have been talking about you Elizabeth, saying things that would damage your chances at a good marriage." Bartra shouted at her.

Elizabeth sat there staring at her father white faced and unable to believe what he was saying. Gathering her courage, she started to say, "But father you don't understand-' Elizabeth flinched as Bartra slammed his fist down again.

"Not another word! What I say is final and you will no longer associate with the Seven Deadly Sins. Most importantly you will never see Meliodas again. Do you understand?" Bartra asked.

"No, I don't-" Elizabeth was again cut off by her father.

"Enough! You will do as I say. Now go to your room, and don't try to leave, the guards will stop you." Bartra said coldly. "And Elizabeth, tomorrow we will be discussing the requests I have for your hand in marriage. You have your choice of respectable suitors and you will choose one or I will choose for you. You will be 18 next week and you will attend your birthday ball and we will announce your upcoming marriage then. Now leave."

Elizabeth stood slowly unable to function quickly with how heartbroken she was. Walking away she couldn't believe that her father would do this to her. This was insane! As tears poured down her face she began to make her way towards her bedroom. Outside her room stood her sisters in their pajamas. One look at her and they knew that their father had made his decree. They were so mad at him for this that they have barely spoken to him for a week.

They guided Elizabeth through her room and into the adjoining washroom. After gently stripping her and putting her in a tub they sat in the room with her just trying to calm her heavy sobs. After a long time, she finally started to quiet so they quickly got her out and dried her off, putting her in her most comfortable nightgown. They tried repeatedly to get her to talk to them but she wouldn't say a word. They finally left sometime after midnight.

As Elizabeth lay numbly in bed, her eyes heavy but mind racing, she heard a sound coming from the other side of the room. Thinking it was her sisters she closed her eyes to try to pretend to sleep. After a minute she felt the bed move as if someone was sitting next to her. Laying there playing possum she didn't notice the hand coming down over her mouth. Opening her eyes on a scream she couldn't see the person holding the cloth over her mouth.

"Shhh. It's ok now. You're going to be just fine. I'm here and I'm taking you away from this place." Elizabeth didn't recognize the voice speaking although it did sound familiar. Struggling but getting nowhere she started to get sleepier. No! She thought. Please someone help! But as darkness filled her vision and her body went limp no one came to save her. The last thing she felt was a soft kiss on her forehead.

 _Kissing her skin all I could think was finally! Now she will be free. Now she will see what he has done and she will make her choice. I just hope for her sake it's the right one._

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I will try to keep up the momentum but I am moving for the next few days so I may or may not have the energy to write. BUT I will darn well try!**


	3. Chapter 3

Meliodas was whistling as he approached the castle gates. Walking with his hands in his pockets he wandered towards the doors only to be stopped by guards he didn't recognize. "What's up fellas? I'm here to pick up Princess Elizabeth." He said cheerfully.

"The princess isn't receiving any visitors. Move along little man." One of the larger guards said.

Meliodas was confused. "What do you mean she isn't receiving visitors?" he asked curiously. "I'm not visiting, I'm here to walk her back home." He said thinking that maybe the new guys didn't realize what he meant.

"She is home." Meliodas looked past the castle guards to see the king standing at the door. "Your tavern was never her home, merely a refuge during the battles that she was forced to endure by being with you. However, my daughter will never step foot in that place again. And furthermore, I want you and your people to leave my kingdom."

Meliodas was in complete shock. "I don't understand what's going on. I want to talk to Elizabeth." Meliodas couldn't comprehend why Bartra was acting like this. That bad feeling he had was starting to get worse.

Pushing Meliodas back the guard barked, "You will address the king as his royal highness! Show respect or I will have to teach you some." He rumbled blocking the path.

Meliodas looked up at him. Shaking his head, he thought that he didn't have time for this. Grabbing the guard, Meliodas threw him out of his way. Looking back, he saw the unknown guard slam into a tree, knocking it over. When Meliodas turned back he approached Bartra as more guards appeared to try and stop him.

"ENOUGH!" Bartra shouted. "Meliodas, I want you to leave now or you will regret it. I don't want Elizabeth to be killed being with you and your ruffian friends. By staying with you her life has been almost ended too many times! There are even rumors going around all of the kingdoms of a romantic relationship between you and my daughter. While she has assured me that nothing untoward has happened, I also have seen the way you look at her and I will not allow it to go on any further. She is home and she is staying."

Meliodas couldn't say anything for a moment, his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing Elizabeth again. He understands the danger that she has been in being with him. While he had not heard about any rumors, owning a tavern he does know that people like to gossip. He needs to figure out what is happening and why Bartra is acting like this. Gathering himself he asked, "May I at least say goodbye to her?"

Bartra stood staring at Meliodas for a full minute. Finally, he said, "Yes. But you will wait inside while she is fetched from her room. I will not have you alone with her for a moment." Turning around Bartra started walking away into the castle.

Meliodas nodded and followed him inside. Pausing he heard from behind him the moaning of the guard that he threw finally regaining consciousness. He started muttering something about demons and spells. Meliodas ignored it thinking the guard was insulting him and continued inside trying to figure out what he was going to say to Elizabeth, and how he was going to find out what was going on with Bartra.

As he waited with the king in his study Meliodas looked around trying to see if anything was different. Slowly circling the room, he noticed a small strange looking statue on the kings' desk. It looked like a child sitting inside the branches of a twisted tree, looking vaguely familiar Meliodas felt he had seen it a long time ago. Staring and trying to place where he saw it, he heard the approach of Bartra's guards.

"Sire! The princess is not in her room." The guard said.

Turning towards the guard Bartra said, "What? What did the guard outside her room say?"

Looking pale the guard said, "He's dead sire. It looks like his throat was cut."

Bartra stood quickly and called for the guards to search the castle. Turning to Meliodas he said, "If you had anything to do with this-"

Meliodas cut him off saying, "Bartra I don't know what's going on but I did not take her. If she wants to stay here I would never try to make her leave, you know me better than that! What is going on here? You are acting very strangely."

Bartra looked away from him and stared into the fire. "Tonight, I forbade Elizabeth from leaving here again. I plan to have her married in a suitable match, a prince or king that would bring an alliance to help protect Liones. Someone from another kingdom far away from here, and as soon as possible. Her sisters are already promised to others and will be married in due time, but I feel that Elizabeth's future is in jeopardy right now from being associated with you." Turning to face him Bartra asks, "Do you deny having feelings for her?"

Meliodas couldn't speak. Hearing that Elizabeth would be married to someone else made him feel sick, shaking his head he refused to even entertain the thought, that way lay madness. He didn't want to admit his feelings to anyone other than Elizabeth first. Listening to Bartra was like hearing a stranger speaking out of his friend's mouth. This was not the same man he has known for almost 18 years. Swallowing his anger, he said, "Bartra you know as well as I do that I swore to protect her with my life, and I have again and again. You know that I - that I care for her very much. She is precious to me and to my friends, and I would never want to make her do anything she didn't want to do." Meliodas could barely contain his temper at this point, he didn't like the way Bartra was talking about Elizabeth like she was a possession to be sold off. He needed to get out of the castle before something bad happened, like levelling the place.

Taking off out of the room he heard Bartra shouting at him to stop. The guards were all busy looking for Elizabeth in and around the castle but Meliodas knew that they wouldn't find her there. He knew that he would find whoever took her and make them pay if they hurt one hair on her head. He also knew that he needed to talk to Merlin right now. He remembered where he had seen that statue before and it scared him to the bone because the last time he saw it was over 3,000 years ago in his father's study.

Running full speed through town towards The Boar Hat he said prayer after prayer in his head that he was wrong. After what seemed like years but was maybe minutes he arrived at the bar and slammed the door open. All of the customers and his friends turned to stare at him.

"Everyone out!" He shouted.

As the humans scattered Meliodas ran up to King behind the bar and demanded, "Where's Merlin?"

"She's in her labora-" King started to say before Meliodas ran off in the direction he pointed.

Not even bothering to knock Meliodas slammed into Merlin's laboratory. Approaching her as she sat behind her desk he asked, "Where is the Statue of Carreau?"

Slowing looking up from her text Merlin stared at Meliodas and answered, "I had heard it was stolen over 150 years ago. I have tried to track it down, knowing what kind of magical properties it has. But I lost track of it 2 years ago. Why?"

Meliodas bowed his head, "Because it is sitting in Bartra's office right now." Hearing Merlin gasp he looked up. "Elizabeth is missing and the man guarding her was murdered. And Bartra has been either infected or possessed by the demon. We need to find her now and get that statue away from the king before it destroys him."

"I'll go start to search for her with my magic and I'll have Ban go to the castle to retrieve the statue." Merlin went to leave the room but turned to Meliodas saying, "Captain, you know what this means right? You have to talk to him. He may be the only chance we have to find her if the other is involved."

"I know." Meliodas said sweeping past Merlin. "Inform the others what's happening."

"Yes Captain." She grabbed his arm as he passed and said, "And, I'm sorry it has come to this." Merlin left it at that and went to find the other Sins.

Meliodas went through the bar and climbed the stairs, up past his and Elizabeth's room and all the other bedrooms. In the very top of the Boar Hat was a storage room holding extra uniforms and bar rags. Finding a latch hidden by shelves, he opened a concealed door that secured the magical cell that no one but he and Merlin knew was there. After locking it behind him he took a breath and turned around to face the man in the room.

"Zeldris, we need to talk." Meliodas said.

"Oh, big brother I had a feeling that this day would come." Zeldris said as he turned towards Meliodas with a smirk. Tilting his head as he looked at Meliodas he lost his smile. "Something happened to Elizabeth didn't it?" Zeldris said softly. "She's not dead, if she were then even I would have felt your wrath even in my magical little cocoon. Estarossa took her, didn't he?"

Meliodas could feel his darkness gathering in him, almost begging to be let out and unleashed upon his brother. Rushing further into the room he grabbed Zeldris by his throat, slamming him against the wall. "If you know anything about this tell me now and I may kill you quickly. But if she gets hurt because of you I will make the next thousand years seem like a million." Meliodas threatened before throwing Zeldris across the room like a rag doll.

Landing in a violent heap by a table Zeldris let out a wheezing breath while attempting to climb to his feet. Being without any powers made recovery difficult. "I don't know a lot, but what I do know I will tell you. He will be blocking her magic, I don't know how but Merlin won't be able to trace her. I wasn't lying when I told you I didn't want to fight anymore. Gelda taught me a lot in our short time together," he paused to look down and clear his throat, looking up he finished, "I need to know if he left the statue."

"Yes." Meliodas bit out as he leaned against the wall, not wanting to think about what it could mean. Carreau is a demon of heartlessness and sadness. To have someone be possessed by him would take a great amount of power, the kind of power Estarossa no longer controls. But if he's able to block magic than that explains why Merlin hasn't been able to find him. This means he either reacquired power somehow, or he has demonic help.

Zeldris finally stood and slowly made his way to a chair to sit. Shaking his head, he said, "He used to watch her, you know? He would try to sneak around and follow her whenever you weren't watching. I caught him a time or two but I'm sure it happened more often than I know." Zeldris sat with a groan, clutching his aching ribs.

Meliodas nodded his head. "Yes, I was aware. I also caught him following us but I didn't know he stalked her alone as well. I thought I had dissuaded him by leaving the demon clan but I guess not." Meliodas slumped down the wall he was leaning against and hung his head. "This is all my fault. I should never have let her leave my sight. I thought she was okay in the castle. I thought that all those knights and soldiers would keep her safe."

Zeldris looked at his older brother. Meliodas looked beaten down, almost defeated. After a moment he said, "I said I would help you, and I meant it. But you need to let me go with you." With that Meliodas's head popped up and he started to argue but Zeldris cut him off saying, "Estarossa doesn't know where I am. He doesn't know that I have given up, he thinks that I would still be on his side. This will be an advantage Meliodas. One you sorely need."

Meliodas wanted to tell him no outright. He couldn't trust him he knew this. Zeldris could be playing him, he could be in league with Estarossa still and this could be some kind of long con game to get him to lower his guard. But he knew he had no choice. Either way Zeldris was the only one that could lead him to Estarossa, and to Elizabeth. Goddesses help him but he needed him.

"Let's go."

Sorry I moved and had no energy to write for a little while, I hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think of my story so far. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_She could feel his arms around her, his lips buried in her hair kissing her neck. She felt scared and not at all excited as she thought she would from such attention. "Sir Meliodas, we sh-shouldn't be..." She tensed with a gasp as he started to lay hotter and wetter kisses down her neck, while pulling her body closer to his. One of his hands started slowly caressing her stomach, inching his way towards her hip and thigh. Reaching down she lay her hand over his to stop his descent, "P-p-please Sir Meliodas we can't- I think you should st-stop." She could feel his body tense, his arms tighten and for a few seconds she thought he would ignore her plea and continue anyway, but then he loosened his grasp. But before he let her go completely he brought his mouth to her ear and said, "I'm not Meliodas."_

Elizabeth violently jolted awake, falling to the ground from the bed she was in. Frantically she looked around but didn't see anyone in the room. Letting out her breath she was thankful it was a dream, but she didn't recognize the room she was in. As she tried to stand up she was assaulted with a huge wave of dizziness that darkened her vision. She took a deep breath to bring it under control and tried to rise slower once again. Her legs felt weak as she sat on the edge of the bed. She began to look around and tried to remember what had happened. Her memory was very murky, almost blank.

"Where am I?" She cried softly. Laying her head in her hands she tried and tried to remember how she got here, but the more she tried the more tears streamed down her face in fear. Oh please, please help me Sir Meliodas! She thought sobbing, not hearing the door behind her opening. Elizabeth almost choked when she felt a hand on her head trying to soothe her. She looked up excitedly thinking it was Meliodas, but she came face to face with a man she had hoped to never see again.

"Shhh. It's ok, I'm here. There's nothing to cry about now that we're together." Estarossa said softly, kneeling in front of her and placing his hands on her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "You're going to be safe with me I promise. I took you away from those people and now nothing will tear us apart again." As he stared into her eyes he only saw the love he imagined she felt for him, and not the absolute terror that was actually there.

Oh, dear Gods! What am I going to do? Elizabeth thought. She tried to push him away from her but he wouldn't move. "P-p-please let me g-go p-please I-" she stopped when Estarossa's hands briefly tightened on her face, cutting off her plead. His eyes narrowed for a moment before clearing and resuming his loving embrace. Elizabeth went still, fearing any movement would make him hurt her.

"My dear love, what they've done to you! Making you think I wanted to kill you, making you think you loved someone else. But everything will be better now because we're going to be together forever. I love you so much, I always have. Even throughout all the years we were apart I never thought of anyone but you." Estarossa said almost desperately. "They took your memories but we can get them back! And I will make them all pay for tearing us apart."

With that he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to him tightly. Elizabeth was too frightened to fight him, especially after what he said about her memories and them being together forever. When he let her go and placed a hand on her cheek to lean down to kiss her, she jerked back instinctually. Estarossa grew still, sliding his hand from her cheek into her hair he grabbed it roughly tilting her head back.

Rising to his feet he stared down at her with a kind of fury in his eyes. Harshly he said, "I will forgive you your little lapses knowing that they turned you against me but remember that you are mine. Always have been, always will be, and I will not be denied your love for much longer." Letting her go he started to walk away when he turned back to her. "My friend will be here in two days to get you your memories back. I think you should prepare yourself, it's not a pleasant experience I'm told." Turning back to the door he opened it and walked through before turning once more to say, "And never call me Meliodas again." With that he shut and locked the door.

Tears flowed from her eyes like a river of sorrow and horror. "It wasn't a dream." She whispered, pulling her legs up to wrap her arms around them, rocking herself as she sobbed into her knees. Someone please! She thought, someone please help me! I can't do this! Sobbing harder she shouted in her mind for Meliodas to save her. Just once more please Sir Meliodas! Just once more and I swear you'll never have to save me again! HELP ME PLEASE SIR MELIODAS! HELP ME!

 **About 20 miles outside of Liones...**

Meliodas shivered as this feeling of utter terror and anguish spilled over him. It caused him to stumble as he entered the barroom followed by Zeldris. He held a hand over his heart feeling it beat so fast it felt like it was going to vault right out of his chest. He could feel himself grow pale and cold as the feelings of despair grew within him. "Gods, no. Please let her be ok." Meliodas prayed, feeling sicker by the second.

Swaying with the motion of Mama Hawks movement, he straightened up although he felt like he could drop at any moment. As he approached the Sins who had fallen silent at the appearance of him and his brother he looked at them and said, "I know what you're all thinking and yes it has all occurred to me as well. But we need him." He had to pause to catch his breath.

"Captain are you, all right?" Diane asked hesitantly.

Meliodas raised his face and looked at the shrunken giant. "No Diane I am not alright. I am as far from alright as I can ever be. And if we don't find her soon I may never be alright again!" He shouted. Breath heaving after his outburst, he turned from his friends trying to calm himself. Focusing on Diane again he said quietly, "I'm sorry." He paused and whispered, "I can feel her. She far from me but I can feel her." Meliodas could see the shock on his friends faces as he rubbed his chest. "She is so scared right now and it's tearing my soul apart. I can't- I can't breathe right, my heart is breaking and I just want to hold her-" he chokes on a sob.

Bowing his head, Meliodas tries to gather himself but is finding it impossible. Hearing a chair scrape, he sees two red boots approach him. Ban lays his hand on Meliodas's shoulder, "Captain." He says with a sigh. "I know-." He stops speaking and squeezes his arm. Knowing that someone knows how he feels helps Meliodas gain some control. Nodding his head, he turns to Ban saying his thanks. Wiping his face of his tears he looks up and tells his friends his very simple plan.

"Zeldris will lead us to Estarossa." Expecting an explosion of denials and disapprovals he is surprised when everyone is silent. "That's it? Nobody has anything to say?'

"If you were expecting us to argue with you, sorry to disappoint." Merlin said. "I told them about Zeldris while you were up there. They agreed that he's our best hope of finding Elizabeth. They also agreed that if he betrays you that nothing and no one in the history of the world will suffer as much as he will, especially if she is hurt." Merlin looked at Meliodas who was standing there incredulous. "Why are you looking at us like that?" she asked. "We love her too Captain." Merlin says softly.

Meliodas tried not to cry again, and it was close, but he managed to keep himself together. "Thank you. From the bottom of my hearts." He said gratefully. Clearing his throat, he turned to Zeldris and asked, "What do you need?"

"I need the statue." Zeldris said.

"Ban, did you get it?" Meliodas asked.

"Of course I did. I may not be a full-time thief any more but I still got it." He said with a slight chuckle. Ban retrieved the statue from behind the bar and handed it to Meliodas.

Turning Meliodas handed the statue to Zeldris. Looking at the figure Zeldris let out a slight quiver at first touch. "There's something here, I can feel it even without my powers." Turning to Merlin he asked, "Do you have any purified water or oil?" The mage went to her laboratory to fetch the oil she kept there. Now turning to Ban he said, "I need anise, clove and salt." Nodding, Ban went to the kitchen to grab them.

"I thought you didn't have any powers? How can you summon the demon without them?" King asked Zeldris.

Zeldris looked at the fairy king and said, "Summoning isn't a power, it's a skill. Anyone with the right tools can summon demons. The salt will keep him contained and the anise and clove will protect us from any magics he would throw at us. If I had my powers none of that would be necessary. I would be able to keep him in check without any help."

When the two Sins returned Zeldris took the items and placed them on a table with the statue. Grabbing the clove, he handed it out to everyone and told them to hold onto it for protection. "I'm going to attempt to bring the demon out to question it. Do not interfere and do not drop the clove. It is the only thing that will protect you from possession." Going back to the table he took the salt and poured a circle of it around the statue. Mixing the anise with the oil he dipped his hands in the mixture, raised them to the statue and began to summon Carreau.

Murmuring the necessary demonic words Zeldris could feel the power of the demon approaching. "Everyone be quiet and don't look at it. He will be able to read you so don't make eye contact." A faint glow started to appear around the statue, and it grew brighter and brighter the more Zeldris spoke the words. It expanded into an intensely volatile, pulsating mass trying to escape the salt line.

"Demon Carreau you will go no-where until I am done with you, now settle down." Zeldris commanded. The light started to dim until the statue was once again visible and now moving. The twisted branches swaying as if in a breeze, while the child-like creature with-in was fairly bristling with anger.

"How dare you summon me! Do you know who I am? I will skin you alive for this!" Carreau exclaimed.

"Yes, I do know you. But do you know who I am?" Zeldris asked. "I'll give you a clue, our father is your boss." speaking dryly he tilted his head towards Meliodas. Carreau stared at him warily, until he looked over at Meliodas and then he understood who they were.

"What do you want from me spawn?" Carreau spat.

"I want to know who summoned you, and where they are." Zeldris stated.

Carreau shrugged, "I do not know who it was. We never came face to face." The small demon said with a smirk.

Zeldris shook his head, "Tsk tsk Carreau. That's not what I wanted to hear. And I thought you wanted to stay alive..."

Carreau backed up as best he could in the tight circle that Zeldris drew around him with the salt. "Look I just don't know OK?! When I appeared, I was in this statue and given my assignment. That's all! I swear!"

"I want to know everything you can tell us about who summoned you and exactly what your assignment was." Zeldris said standing and waiting as the small demon opened and closed his mouth like he didn't know what to say. 'NOW DAMMIT!" He shouted.

"I told you I never met them so I can't tell you who they are! And my assignment was to infect the king of Liones to the point where he drives away his daughters and angers his people to the point of rebellion. I had only been there a few nights but it was working." Carreau paused.

"That's not all is it?" Meliodas demanded. "Answer me!"

Carreau let out a small chuckle at the outburst. "No, it wasn't. After I was done in Liones I was supposed to send myself to Camelot to receive my next assignment." Carreau stared at Meliodas. "I wish to speak freely." He said not looking at Zeldris.

Zeldris nodded and Carreau took that opportunity to goad Meliodas as best he could. "You know, I could hear everything that happened in that castle. I know the princess was kidnapped. I knew it the moment it happened. I even know who took her, and I can tell you that you'll never find her. He will kill her before he ever gives her up." Carreau sneered.

Meliodas took a menacing step towards the demon saying, "So you do know who summoned you? It was Estarossa wasn't it?"

Carreau threw his head back and laughed. "That lunatic? He has no powers, whomever summoned me has the real power! They left me with him to be given to the king." Carreau chortled. "You should be aware that the benefactor working through him is much more impressive than you lot." The light started to grow brighter and pulsate again.

"It's no use Carreau. I won't let you go." Zeldris said with authority.

Carreau laughed harder, "Oh, this isn't me. Our master is summoning me again. Shame I can't stick around and chat some more but I have to go and see my new boss." Carreau couldn't stop laughing and so he didn't see the sword come down until it was too late.

Meliodas cut down the demon to prevent it from escaping and harming anybody else ever again. Turning to Zeldris he asked, "What now?"

Zeldris looked to be deep in own thoughts before he said, "I think he's in Camelot." He looked up at Meliodas. "You heard Carreau. He was given to Estarossa for his first assignment and was to go to Camelot to receive his second. I believe he would feel comfortable from spending so much of our time there since we arrived in Britannia."

Meliodas looked at Zeldris for a minute before nodding his head. Going to the door he shouted down to Mama Hawk to head towards Camelot. Looking out towards the horizon he closed his eyes and thought of Elizabeth. I'm coming, he thought. I'm coming to save you. Be strong and I will find you.

 **Back in Camelot...**

Elizabeth was standing at the window staring out at the horizon. She had tried to get people's attention, but it was as if they couldn't see or hear her. She had been standing there for over an hour when she felt a warmth take her over. Closing her eyes, a single tear streaked down her cheek as she smiled. She could feel it. Help was on its way.

* * *

I felt like I was on a roll so I stayed up until 430 last night writing this lol. I'm going to try to continue with this pace so bear with me please.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a trigger chapter. I will be upfront that there is an assault against Elizabeth by Estarossa. It doesn't go all the way but can be traumatizing to some. If you feel like you can't read it, that's ok. I marked where it starts (Three miles from the castle), and where it ends (Outside the house) so you can skip it if you wish. While the act is part of the whole story plot the details are not important, so can be overlooked. Thank you.

* * *

"Meliodas stop! We need to stick together if we want to find Elizabeth safely." Merlin said. She looked at him as though she knew she was fighting a losing battle. But she still had to try. "If you find them then what? Are you going to kill Estarossa? What about his new 'powerful' ally? You would be walking in blind and could get yourself and Elizabeth killed!" She ended with a shout.

All the Sins were staring at Merlin, they had never seen her so emotional. Meliodas knew that she was right, he shouldn't go off half-cocked like that. It's been almost two days since Elizabeth was taken and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sleep without having nightmares about Elizabeth being hurt. Or even eat more than a few bites of food without feeling sick. He didn't want to think about what was happening to her when he could feel like she was screaming for him.

They arrived in Camelot in the early morning and went straight to the castle. Merlin sent word to Arthur that we were coming and why. She had asked him to have people keep a discreet look out for Estarossa or anything suspicious. Arriving at the castle gates Arthur greeted them and led them to his office to discuss the reports he was given. He looked at Zeldris following behind Meliodas quietly and asked Merlin, "Why is he here?" She just shook her head to answer.

"Arthur, I want to thank you for helping us, you have no idea what this means to me." Meliodas said to the young king.

"Sir Meliodas I assure you that it is no trouble to me to help you find Princess Elizabeth. She is a wonderful person and I consider her a dear friend, especially after everything she did for my kingdom during and after the Holy War. I will do everything in my power to help you find her." Arthur said sincerely. Meliodas looked at him and saw how much he has matured since he took over the throne.

"Shouldn't we get to planning a rescue or what?" Ban asked nonchalantly as he leaned against the king's desk.

Arthur and Meliodas both shook their heads. "Yes, I have some reports from the city that you should hear." Shuffling through some papers on his desk Arthur looks up when he hears the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Glancing around he doesn't see Ban until he looks to the floor where the Fox Sin is clutching his stomach and trying to breathe.

"Damn Cap that one hurt!" Ban exclaimed.

"Arthur what do you have for us?" Meliodas asked ignoring Ban.

Pulling his eyes away from the two men Arthur gathers the papers he found and hands them to Meliodas. "Estarossa has not been seen I'm sorry to say. But there have been some strange things occurring around one home in a somewhat isolated part of town. Nothing huge just curtains moving, sounds of things breaking and-" Arthur cuts himself off.

Meliodas looks up at the king from the reports he was reading. "And what Arthur?" He feels like he doesn't want to know but can't stop himself from asking.

Arthur hesitates and looks to Merlin as if for help. She looks over to the captain then back at the king and gives a small nod, already realizing what he was reluctant to say.

Clearing his throat, Arthur looks at Meliodas and says, "Screaming. A woman screaming for help." Another pause and a sigh. "Sometimes screaming for you." Arthur could see the fury and anguish in Meliodas's eyes, but he continued knowing that the man needed to know. "Every time it was heard people would enter and search the home but no one was found, and the house looked abandoned."

Meliodas closed his eyes as if he could block out the impotent rage he felt hearing those words. He turned and walked towards the window trying to calm himself. He could feel his darkness flowing out and around as if to protect him. I have to find her, he thought. I will find her, and when I do I will kill Estarossa. Brother or not he signed his death notice just by touching her.

The rest of the group began to try to formulate a plan to get to Elizabeth. "They have to be in that house. There are magics that can hide whole cities from ever being seen. Pocket universes like Istar that appear at will." Merlin said. "I may be able to get us in there but I need to examine the home first to see what kind of spell it is. Once I can ascertain the exact spell I can cut through it. We just need a plan of action in case we run into trouble."

Meliodas turned around to address the room, not bothering to continue to try and calm himself. It's not going to happen until Elizabeth is safe. "Merlin will go ahead with Escanor, Gowther and Ban to scout the house. Try to stay out of sight, there's no telling what or who is in that place. Zeldris you're with me." Facing Arthur, he said, "I need you, Diane and King to be ready to take Elizabeth back here once we get her out. There may be some heavy fighting if Estarossa has company, and I want her out of it and safe. Alright?" He asked, looking to the three he tasked with Elizabeth's security.

Looking to each other, Diane, King and Arthur all faced Meliodas with a nod. Good, he thought. "Gowther, you've been awfully quiet lately. Have anything to add?"

"I've noticed an increase in stress levels in the entire group. I also noticed that they raise higher when I speak, so I decided to run an experiment and see if anyone noticed that I did not speak." Gowther said mechanically.

Looking at him blankly Meliodas said, "Ok then, Merlin I know you have a laboratory here. Let's grab what you need and head on out. I don't want to waste any time on this. We do this quick and hard." As his darkness receded back within him he said, "Estarossa will die." With that Meliodas walked out of the room with the rest of the Sins, his brother and Arthur following behind.

 **Three miles from the castle...**

Elizabeth was sleeping. She always looked so beautiful, but when she slept the peace on her face brought such lightness to his hearts. Estarossa looked down at his love lying on her back, knowing that by the end of the day she would be his again. Oh, how he missed her. 3,000 years of never seeing her, never touching her skin or kissing her lips. He has waited so long for her that he was tempted beyond reason to just have her now. She would forgive him, he thought. Once she remembers she'll see that it was right that he took her.

She has been so sweet these last few days. Only sometimes would she push him away when he wanted more of her. But she would forgive him if he had her, he's sure of it. With these thoughts Estarossa gently climbed onto the bed to lay next to his goddess. Leaning over her he brushed the hair from her lovely face. He lowered his face to gently kiss her soft lips, brushing his hand against her cheek and down her throat. His other hand lay above her head, petting her hair and letting it flow through his fingers.

With a soft moan Elizabeth started to move her head as if to turn away. Estarossa grabbed her jaw and added pressure to his lips, using his tongue to enter her mouth. At that she opened her eyes and started to try and push him away again. One hand grabbed her hair while the other wrapped around her throat. "Stop it! I don't want to hurt you but I will if you won't be still." He said sharply. Twin tears ran from her eyes and he lapped them up with his tongue, "Don't cry. I need to do this. I've been too long without you and I need you."

Lowering his head again he kissed her ravenously, shoving his tongue into her mouth in a frantic parody of what he wished to do to her body. Climbing on top of her he forced her legs open and lay between them while still kissing her. He could feel the muffled sobs against his lips, but it didn't stop him, it actually fed his passion to be with her. Keeping his hand on her throat he brought his other one to run down her chest and caress her breasts. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Goddess's you feel amazing! So soft and warm!"

Elizabeth tried again to push him away so Estarossa grabbed her hands with his, raising them above her head and tying them to the headboard with his belt. "NO! Please stop! I don't want this! Somebody help me! SIR MELIODAS!" Elizabeth screamed frantically, kicking and trying to buck him off of her.

"I told you to stop!" Estarossa yelled slapping her across her face. Elizabeth was weakened and tired from continually fighting him off for the past few days that she was knocked out. Estarossa took advantage and continued his assault, running his teeth and tongue down her throat. Still in the nightgown he stole her in, he tore it open, revealing her bountiful breasts. As he was kissing down her chest he heard knocking at the door.

"Dammit!" He cursed, recognizing the pattern as his friend who has come to give Elizabeth back her memories. Shaking his head, he looked down at her and was startled to see a bruise on her cheek and a large handprint on her neck. "What happened?" He muttered. "Oh, my darling what did you do to yourself?" Climbing off of her he gently touched her face saying, "Don't worry, you'll be yourself very soon. I promise." With a final caress he left the room.

 **Outside the house...**

Hearing about the screams that were heard by others was one form of torture, but actually hearing them... Hearing her screaming his name for help was a kind of hell that he will never forget. Diane, King, Zeldris and Arthur had to hold onto him to keep him from storming the house. Only Diane's frantically whispered words stopped him, "Merlin hasn't given the signal! Even if you go in there you won't find her and Estarossa could just kill her and get away!"

Meliodas didn't calm down, but he did stop struggling. Even doing that his friends kept their hands on him just in case. Staring at the house he waited for the signal from Merlin. He noticed a figure in a cloak walking up the road, looking calmly around as they came up to the house they knocked on the door in a strange pattern. The door glowed briefly and then opened to reveal Estarossa looking eager to see them.

The door shut and after a minute Merlin joined the small group across the road from their target. "I know what magic was used. I can get through it but we need to be fast, once it's gone they will know." Merlin told them. Nodding to them they all stood and took off towards the house, murmuring words and snapping her fingers the mage took down the magical barrier.

Meliodas led the charge, exploding into the house and zeroing in on Elizabeth's magical aura.

 **Inside the room...**

"NO!" Estarossa howled. "He can't be here, he's ruining everything again!"

"We need to go. Leave her here." His companion said.

Turning towards the figure Estarossa said, "No, I promised her I would never let her go again. She comes with us or we all die here."

Shaking their head, the figure said, "Leave with me now or I leave you here to die. I have a plan to find her again, but we need to go now!" Looking towards the door they both could hear running footsteps getting closer. Turning to look at Elizabeth one last time Estarossa nodded. Grabbing his arm, the stranger teleported them from the room just as the door slammed open.

Meliodas burst into the room just barely seeing his brother and the hooded person disappearing. Before he could start to say anything, he saw Elizabeth on the bed. Tied up. Bruised. Nightgown ripped open. Not moving. His mind went into chaos. Too late. Again. He's always too late to save her. He remembered the screams he heard. Remembered that she's been screaming for days. His breathing began to get labored, he clenched his fists as wrath began to rise up in him.

Zeldris walked into the room and saw what was happening. Without taking his eyes off of his brother he shouted, "Princess Elizabeth wake up! I need you to wake up now! Meliodas needs you!" He hoped she could hear him. Meliodas was getting worse, the house was shaking and cracks were appearing in the walls and floors.

He could see the rest of their group out of the corner of his eye, waiting outside the door. "Get out now." Zeldris said quietly. "You can't help either of them. If you go near her he will kill you, friend or not. She's the only one who can reach him, and if he hurts you he will never forgive himself. Go and evacuate as many people around here as you can. I'm going to stay." They looked at him and their Captain. Ban nodded at him and hustled everyone else out.

"Lady Elizabeth we really need you to wake up and help Meliodas! He's hurting very badly and needs your healing!" Zeldris yelled. Come on girl wake up! He thought. "You're the only one who can save him Elizabeth so wake the hell UP!"

Elizabeth felt as if the world was shaking. Someone was yelling for her to wake up, that Sir Meliodas needed her help. Trying to climb out of the blackness she was in she opened her eyes to see the ceiling above her cracking. Her head pounding, she looked towards the door to see Sir Meliodas as she had never seen him before. The darkness that he wore was pulsing, his face was a mask of death. Looking at him sent chills down her spine, she had never seen him this angry. No not angry. This was beyond that word. He was... He was full of wrath.

"Oh, Gods no!" She whispered. She tried to go to him but she was still tied to the bed. "S-Sir Meliodas?" She stuttered but he didn't seem to hear her. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Sir Meliodas, please..." She didn't know what to say.

"Tell him to help you." Elizabeth gasped as she noticed someone else was in the room. Zeldris! "You need to get through to him, yell to him and make him hear you or we're all dead. He'll kill everyone in the city and not even realize he's doing it. MAKE HIM HEAR YOU!"

Looking back at Meliodas she gathered her courage and shouted, "Meliodas! I need you! I need your help please come back to me!" With each word she could see him flinch as if they struck him. Little by little the darkness around him started to retreat. Encouraged by this she continued, "Meliodas please come help me, I can't get free. The house is shaking and I'm scared. I need you right now!"

Meliodas could hear her voice as if underwater, slowly getting louder as he rose to the surface. The house stopped shaking, breaking through the darkness he saw her, alive. Seeing her before, bruised and not moving he thought the worst. Thank Goddesses she was alive! "Elizabeth," he choked out as he approached her, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He stood beside her and untied the belt around her wrists, trying to tamp down the rage threatening to bubble back up. Releasing her wrists, he went to gather her to him when he remembered her torn clothing. Removing his shirt, he buttoned her in it to cover her up.

As he finished he looked at her face and saw her begin to cry. Grabbing her bridal style, he carried her out of the room. It took her a moment but she put her arms around his neck and began to sob in relief. Exiting the house, the rest of his team created a barrier between them and the people gathered around the house.

"Captain let's get back to the castle-" Diane started to say.

"No." Meilodas said softly. "I'm taking her home." And he carried his princess all the way back to The Boar Hat.

* * *

I know this ending seems kind of The End, but I promise it's not, we still have bad guys on the run. I plan on more chapters that I will keep coming as quickly as I can. I just really liked how movie romance like this sounded with Meliodas carrying her off.


	6. Chapter 6

Being with Sir Meliodas again should have been a dream come true, Elizabeth thought. She always felt safe with him, like no matter what everything would be alright. And that hasn't changed, but he has. It's been a month since she was rescued from Estarossa and everyone else has gone back to normal, except Sir Meliodas. And, Elizabeth admits, herself as well. He doesn't touch her anymore, well not like he used to. It's like he's treating her as if she's made of glass and would shatter. Who would have thought that she would miss his groping? She still has nightmares, flash backs from fighting Estarossa and trying to escape.

Sometimes Elizabeth finds herself staring out the window in her and Sir Meliodas's bedroom, just looking out into nothing while her mind runs in circles. She would think about her time being captive and what Estarossa would say to her. He only had her for three days, but while with him it seemed like an eternity. But now with her freedom back she can't help but go through all the strange things he said. He frightened her so much she couldn't do anything at first, her mind frozen in terror of what he wanted to do with her.

 _"Oh my love, it has been so very long being without your smiles. These past 3,000 years have been agony for me. I cannot wait for your memories to return to you! We will finally begin our life together just like we planned." Estarossa said with a smile. "I have dreamed of being with you again. Kissing your lips, feeling your soft skin, watching your eyes as I take you..." He closed his eyes as if to savor the image, while Elizabeth fought not to scream and cry. Bile rose in her throat when she felt his hands glide down her arms from behind. "I promise to be gentle, I know it will be your first time, right? You didn't let him touch you, did you?" He asked._

 _When she didn't respond, didn't even look at him he grew angry. "Elizabeth, I want you to look at me." He spun her around roughly. "Answer me dammit! Did you let that bastard touch what's mine?" Elizabeth started crying. "Stop being like this! I'm doing this for your own good, for our future! Now answer me!" He shouted, shaking her._

 _Elizabeth whimpered with how tightly he was grabbing her arms. "Please Estarossa, you're hurting me. Please stop, I never- I never did that." She begged. She looked up at him with her tears flowing down her face. He grabbed her jaw roughly and smashed his lips down on hers. She twisted, trying to get away._

 _Pushing her he walked away, pacing and trying to calm down. After a minute or two he stopped and took a breath then turned to face her again, his eyes clear of anger. "Dearest what happened?" He asked looking at the marks he put on her arms. "Did you hurt yourself?" Walking up to her he took her hands in his gently, clucking under his tongue, "You really should be more careful, you have such beautiful skin, it hurts me to see it damaged."_

 _Looking into his eyes, Elizabeth could see he had no recollection of doing it himself. She realized then that his madness went so very far beyond anything she had ever heard of. If she were to survive she needed to play along with what he said, to not anger him as best she could. I can do this, she thought. I can be strong, I can get through this._

 _Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Maybe I walked into something, I'll be more careful from now on." Looking up at him smiling down at her, he raised his hand to cup her cheek._

 _"Give me a smile love." He said._

 _Thinking of anything but what was happening, of Sir Meliodas coming through the door to rescue her, Elizabeth gave her captor the best, most genuine smile she could._

 _"Now that's what I needed." He said leaning forward, softly kissing her lips._

 _Not this, please not this, she thought. Backing away slightly Elizabeth asked, "Estarossa? Could you tell me more about us? If you do maybe I could remember on my own."_

 _With a slight frown he backed away, "Of course I can." He said. He guided her to the table in the corner and they sat down. "I guess I'll start at the beginning..."_

With that he began to tell her of the first Holy War, about the goddesses, demons, all the clans and about herself. He said she was a goddess, that she could heal and turn whole armies away from battle. He claimed that they had fallen in love in secret and planned to run away together, but Meliodas was jealous and worked with the goddesses and other clans to seal away the demons and separate Elizabeth and him.

Estarossa believes that her memories were taken from her as a punishment for falling in love with him, and that she would live mortal lives over and over again until she earned forgiveness for her sin. He says the Supreme Deity was the one who cursed her, and that Meliodas was cursed by the Demon King for betraying the clan. And every time she died and came back Meliodas would find her and trick her into loving him, just to retaliate against them for falling in love behind his back.

It seemed so far-fetched, so unreal that Elizabeth felt a kind of pity for Estarossa at one point. That his confinement brought about this madness, this history between them that is so impossible. But, there have been strange things she noticed from time to time. Things that people have said, things that Sir Meliodas would say or do that made her now think that maybe-

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Meliodas said as he touched her shoulder to get her attention. He had called her name a few times but she didn't respond.

Clutching her chest Elizabeth turned to him and said, "Oh! You st-startled me Sir Meliodas!"

Taking his hand off of her he put them in his pockets to, hopefully, prevent him from touching her again. Meliodas was worried about her. He remembers how he found her, bruised and half naked, and he is concerned about what his brother may have done to her. She refuses to talk about it, getting very upset and quiet when he tries to address it. He's trying not to push her, touch her, or make any lewd comments to her, not wanting to make her upset. He wishes she would talk to him, but at the same time he doesn't want to hear about her being hurt. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean to. I called your name but you didn't answer me and I-" I wanted to see you, feel your light shine on me, hear your laughter again, shaking his head he finished, "I wanted to know if you were alright?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm her racing heart. "Well," she said, "I do have something I wanted to talk to you about if you don't mind?"

Meliodas took a deep breath, here it goes, "Of course not. You can say anything to me, ask anything of me and I will always listen." He braced himself for the anger that would be coming when she talked about her abuse, he prayed he could keep it together long enough to help her.

Taking a deep breath, she said quickly, "Estarossa would tell me things. Things that don't seem real but that feel like they could be. Do you understand what I mean? Almost like it was a dream, but a dream about something that really happened." She looked at him so intently, so keenly that he struggled to keep his expression neutral so as to not give away his mounting apprehension.

No. No no no. Don't be talking about what I think you're talking about Elizabeth, please no, Meliodas thought. Estarossa, I am going to kill you slowly if you do this, if you take her from me. "Um, I think I understand. But you do realize that he is disturbed right? You can't believe everything that he said." Please Elizabeth don't believe him, don't leave me yet.

Elizabeth looked away from him and back out the window. Meliodas wanted so badly to touch her face, to turn her eyes back to him. Clenching his fists, he cursed his brother over and over in his head for doing this to her. I'm not ready, he thought. I don't want to have to tell her yet, I wanted more time with her. Damn you Estarossa!

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth called out.

Jerking himself out of his thoughts he answered, "Yes Elizabeth?"

She bit her lip and looked down as if she was embarrassed. Giving in to the impulse Meliodas lifted her chin with a finger to look at him.

"Anything Elizabeth. I will always listen." He said softly.

Blushing Elizabeth smiled at him and nodded. "Do- Do you think that- what I mean is do you believe that we can live more than one life? That we can be born again and again?" She asked.

Meliodas wanted nothing more than to be able to lie to her saying that it's impossible. But he couldn't. He did that once already when she started to remember a long time ago, it only drove her to remember faster. "Yes, I do believe that can happen. I think that only the most amazing, the most beautiful souls can live over and over. That they can shine their lights on the world and make it a better place. I think it would be a shame if the world were deprived of them." Saying this, his heart broke a little.

Looking away from her Meliodas said, "Well I should get back downstairs. We need to get ready for opening tonight. If you're feeling up to it you are more than welcome to come join us. No need to waitress though that's covered. Either way I'll see you later." He talked quickly and left the room before she could stop him.

Elizabeth stood staring at the door, wondering what just happened. When Sir Meliodas spoke about souls he looked at her so sadly, almost like... Shaking her head, she went to the washroom to splash water on her face. She feels like she's going crazy! Is she really going to start thinking she's some reincarnated goddess? She couldn't comprehend that she was starting to believe that Estarossa could be telling the truth.

As she raised her face to the mirror she couldn't help but think, but I am an apostle of the goddesses... And Cain did say that I looked just like Sir Meliodas's former lover Liz... Derieri even acted as if she knew me when I've never met her. Looking into the mirror Elizabeth tried to imagine that what Estarossa said was true, that she had lived many lives over and over.

 **Outside The Boar Hat**

In the forest surrounding the tavern, a hooded figure began to chant. Raising their hands, they sent their magic floating in through the window and into the heart of Elizabeth, causing her to shiver. Looking up to the sky the figure let out a small laugh, "And now the real fun begins."

 **Inside The Boar Hat**

Being the most powerful mage in Brittania has its perks Merlin thought. Looking down at the tavern uniform she was wearing she knew this wasn't one of them. Filling in for Elizabeth while she was recuperating wasn't all bad. Just mostly. But she would do it again because Elizabeth is a friend, and the Captain loves her even if he won't admit it aloud.

Just as the night was starting Merlin could feel a shiver go down her spine. She knew this feeling to be someone using magic close by. Looking around she saw that the few patrons here were just humans, that means it's coming from somewhere else. Getting Meliodas's attention she lifted her chin towards the door, nodding he followed her outside.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Someone is using magic. I can feel it, and it doesn't feel friendly." She said directly. "I can't tell the direction it's coming from but I can feel it so it is close. We need to search the area now. It may be the mage that was with Estarossa."

Meliodas's face went flat and his eyes grew dark. Turning back inside he ran to the stairs taking them two at a time. Not bothering to knock he slammed into his bedroom and yelled, "Elizabeth!" He heard a small scream from the washroom so he ran in, drawing his sword, ready to defend her. What he didn't expect to see was Elizabeth in the middle of the room, completely naked. Overcome with pure lust he was rooted to the floor unable to move a muscle. It wasn't until he heard more footsteps coming towards them that he shook off his daze and slammed the door shut.

Turning so his back faced her he said, "I'm sorry for barging in and scaring you but are you ok? Merlin felt strange magic being used and I was worried."

Before she could answer there was banging on the door and Ban's voice came through asking, "Is everything alright in there?"

"Everything's fine Ban go back downstairs and have Merlin fill you in, I'll be down soon." Meliodas said. When he didn't hear any movement he added, "Now Ban, or Diane will find out about what you did during that battle twelve years ago, you know when her Gideon went missing and-"

"OK OK I'm gone!" Ban shouted and walked back downstairs.

Elizabeth felt light-headed but she managed to respond, "N-N-No S-Sir Meliodas, I'm f-fine thank you."

Letting some tension seep out he let out a breath and said, "Alright, but you let me know if anything strange happens ok? I'm worried about you... you know with them still out there and all." He said quickly. Before she could reply he said, "OK then me and some of the sins are going out to search for the magic user, you just stay here and be safe. I'll be back later." Meliodas left the room as fast as he could. Oh man, he thought, I don't know how I'm going to not touch her now that I've seen her body. And what a body... feeling like he was starting to drool, he shook himself and tried to concentrate on protecting her.

When he made his way back to the barroom floor he looked around at the customers and shouted, "OK everybody out! We have an emergency." Nobody moved. "NOW!" People ran for the door, pushing and shoving until they were gone. "Everyone! Merlin felt magic outside and we need to search for the source. Escanor, Gowther I need you to stay here with Hawk and Elizabeth, make sure no one but one of us gets in here alright?"

Escanor nods, "Yes Captain."

Gowther salutes him. Damn he's weird, Meliodas thinks.

Leading the rest of the Sins outside Meliodas lets some of his anger out, allowing his darkness to surface enough to help him with the search. Gods please let me find this bastard and end this nightmare, he thought. Maybe if I do I can finally sleep peacefully through the night again. Looking up at the window he sees Elizabeth staring at him. Maybe if I do she could find peace as well. Giving her a small nod, he heads out.

A few hours later they returned to the tavern without any clue as to who Merlin felt outside. Meliodas was exhausted, lack of sleep was catching up to him. "I'm going to turn in everyone, don't bother reopening the bar. Just get some rest alright? Goodnight." He said as he headed upstairs.

Hearing the others respond in kind he opened the bedroom door and found Elizabeth already in bed. Walking quietly to her side he stared down at her. He wanted so badly to push the hair from her face to see her better, to be able to touch her without fear of causing her distress. Softly sighing, Meliodas changed into his nightclothes and joined her in bed. Even being so tired he didn't want to sleep, if he did then he would dream.

When he dreamt it was always about Elizabeth. They used to be welcome dreams, more like fantasies. But ever since the night before she was taken he kept having the same nightmare over and over. Every time it would begin with beating Estarossa, he always laughed and smiled like he was enjoying himself, like the pain was amusing. Sometimes Estarossa would tell him where she was and other times he would refuse and die. Meliodas would always try to find her, sometimes he couldn't and others he did but she was dead or died in his arms.

Meliodas couldn't take it anymore, he moved closer to Elizabeth, carefully wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her hair. She always smelled so lovely, it never failed to soothe him. As he got comfortable he felt her hands come up and rest along his arms. Thank goodness, he thought. Squeezing her a little tighter he asked, "Is this ok? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Elizabeth turned around in his arms, she reached up with her hands and laid them on his cheeks. He looks so tired, she thought. "Meliodas I don't mind if you want to hold me. It makes me feel safe when you do." She said as she stretched her neck and laid her lips on his kissing him softly. Pulling back, she laid her head on his chest and went back to sleep, not seeing the stunned look on Meliodas's face.

Smiling, Meliodas wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and went to sleep. That night he didn't dream at all. Little did they know that this would be the last peaceful night they would have for a while.

* * *

I felt like the last couple of chapters were kind of uber-angsty so I wanted to slow this one down some, but not all the way lol. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I must have rewritten this chapter about 5 times with different things happening each time. I hope you enjoy what I wrote!**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next morning still wrapped up in Sir Meliodas's arms. Turning over to see him better she couldn't help but think that if what Estarossa said was true, that she would have fallen for Meliodas instead of him. She slowly raised her hand to sweep aside the blonde locks hiding his face. He's so handsome, she thought as she lightly brushed her fingers across his jaw.

Meliodas could feel every touch that she gave him. He could feel her hand on his face, her breasts pressed to his side. Even one of her legs was between his, making it so he could feel the warmth of her pussy against his thigh. He wanted to groan and grab her, to roll her underneath him and kiss her until she didn't remember her name. He started to move like he was waking up, wanting to see her face.

Elizabeth almost retreated when he began to move but she decided to be bold and stay where she was, even though her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Watching his eyes open, seeing that lovely green come alive at the sight of her she couldn't help herself. With barely a reach she laid her lips on his, giving him a sweet, sweeping kiss. Leaning back, she looked at him and licked her lips, tasting him on them.

Meliodas was frozen in shock. That's twice now she's kissed him, on the lips no less! Not wanting to give her time to regret it he laid his hands on her cheeks and brought her lips back to his. Kissing her more and more hungrily, he started to caress her lips with his tongue hoping that she would let him in. And when she did he got his first taste of her, and it was amazing. Sweet like candy and he couldn't help but think that the rest of her would taste just as sweet, if not sweeter.

Wrapping an arm around her Meliodas rolled so he was above her, still kissing her. Elizabeth ran her hands through his hair, grabbing onto the locks and letting out a low moan. Encouraged by the sound Meliodas started to kiss down her jaw and neck, stopping to lick and nip at her skin. Gliding his hands down her sides, he skimmed the edges of her breasts feeling her arch her back as if to make him touch them. Her breathing started to pick up and her hands went to his back, nails digging into the skin when he began to kiss her chest.

Not wanting to overwhelm her or cause her to freak out, Meliodas slowed down and brought his head up to look in her eyes. "Elizabeth is this ok? Is it too much? We can stop whenever you want." He said sincerely.

Smiling Elizabeth was about to tell him to never stop when she opened her eyes. Everything was black. She raised her hands, touching her face but there was nothing covering her eyes. Beginning to panic she heard a voice. No that's impossible! He can't be here! Pushing Meliodas back and trying to move to the other side of the bed Elizabeth started whimpering. "Oh Gods no! Please help I can't- no!"

Moving off of her Meliodas could see that something had frightened her, "Elizabeth I'm sorry, I thought- when you kissed me I thought-" he said haltingly. "It won't happen again alright? I'll leave you alone I promise." She looked at him and he could see how scared she was, "Oh Elizabeth I am so sorry I-"

"S-Sir M-Meliodas where are y-you? I-I can't see, something- I don't understand- I can't see. I can hear him! Please Meliodas I- he's here!" Elizabeth cried. Reaching out her hands trying to find him.

Confused Meliodas took her hands saying, "I'm right here Elizabeth. What do you mean you can't see? Who's here?" Meliodas got close to her face, peering into her eyes noticing that they weren't focused. Looking around the room he saw nobody else there.

Elizabeth sat up, still scared but feeling very confused. "I hear him though, well I don't hear him anymore, but I swear he was here!"

"Who are you talking about?" Meliodas asked.

Squeezing his hands tighter she said, "Estarossa. I could hear him talking to me, it sounded so real. Are you sure he's not here?"

Meliodas released her hands saying, "I'll look around, don't move." Climbing from the bed he could feel the anger start to brew inside him. As he looked around the room, under the bed, in the closet and washroom, he thought that even though he got her away from him that Estarossa is still hurting her. Coming back to the side of the bed he laid his hand on hers, "There's no one but us here I promise. Now, tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I woke up with you and everything felt so perfect and then I open my eyes and everything is black and I can hear him talking to me, telling me how we're going to be together and how much he loves me and how he wants my kisses-" She said rapidly. Tears started to fall again as she got caught up in the memories of trying to fight Estarossa off.

Meliodas couldn't stand it anymore, he climbed on the bed and grabbed her up in his arms, cradling her as she cried. "Elizabeth, we'll figure this out alright? Do you believe me?" He asked. Nodding her head, he continued, "I know he hurt you, I wish with everything I have that I could take that away from you, that I could carry the pain or better yet go back and keep it from happening." Meliodas kissed the top of her head, nuzzling it against his cheek.

"I don't understand what is happening. Why can't I see? Why can't I get away from him?." Elizabeth said brokenly.

He thought he wanted to kill Estarossa badly before, but now it's grown to epic proportions. He could feel the darkness, the wrath seething right below the surface, just begging to be let loose. Taking a deep breath, "Elizabeth, I know that you don't want to talk about what happened with him with me, but maybe you should talk to Merlin or Diane? You need to talk to someone, and we need to tell Merlin what happened just now. It could have to do with the magic user we couldn't find last night. Please? I need to make you safe." Meliodas pleaded.

Elizabeth wished she could look up and see his face. She knows she should talk about what happened with Estarossa, but it was so painful she didn't want Meliodas to be hurt by it. But she trusted him the most of all the Sins, and right now she needed his strength. "I'll-I'll tell you." she whispered.

Holding her tighter he braced himself for what he was about to hear.

 **Ten minutes later**

"… he never seemed to remember when he hurt me. Every day he would keep trying to touch me and kiss me, but I would fight him as best I could. He scared me so much, I can still feel his hands..." She stopped talking as she could feel Sir Meliodas's body starting to finely vibrate. He held her the whole time, but now she couldn't bring herself to continue knowing that it was bringing him pain.

Meliodas knew that it would be bad. He knew that he would have a hard time controlling himself, but this, this is much worse than his imagination thought. While Estarossa never completed his assault on Elizabeth, for her to have to live with the fear and pain of him repeatedly trying to force himself on her, there is no torture good enough for that monster. Meliodas shook trying to reign himself in, trying to calm himself enough so he wouldn't kill everything within a hundred miles.

Elizabeth stayed quiet, realizing that Sir Meliodas was extremely angry right now. She carefully began to wrap her arms around his waist and rub her hands on his back to try to soothe him some. After a little while the shaking stopped. She turned her face towards him, not knowing how but she knew his dark mark was present. Wanting nothing more than to help him she raised her hand to his face. She could see in her mind what the mark looked like and where it was. Slowly she traced it, not realizing that she was doing it perfectly.

Opening his eyes, Meliodas couldn't believe after everything she told him that she was voluntarily touching him, trying to calm HIM. He looked at her beautiful face, wanting nothing more in that moment than to kiss her, but he knew that probably would never happen again. "Thank you for telling me Elizabeth." Not knowing what else to say to help her, he started to place her on the bed, "I'm going to go and get Merlin so you can tell her what happened before."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him tighter. He can't go, she thought. I can't let him go, he's too angry and I'm still so scared. "Please don't go." She said. "I know you're angry but please don't leave me..." She buried her face in his neck.

Meliodas couldn't decide what to do, should he stay and try to comfort her, or go and beat the hell out of something so he can calm down? Closing his eyes, he tried once more to calm himself down, but all he could see was how she looked when they finally found her. Beaten, half-naked and tied to a bed. And now knowing what happened he could see it all in his mind's eye, every touch, kiss, and hit like he was there, and it made the darkness even stronger.

Removing her arms carefully from his waist he placed her on the bed and rose to his feet. "I really should go get Merlin, I'll be back." And with that he left the room, not seeing her crumple back into a ball in fear and sadness.

When Meliodas left the room, it was like all the air went with him, Elizabeth felt like she was drowning. "He'll come back. He said he would. Be strong. Be strong. Be strong." She kept repeating this to herself hoping it would help. It didn't. When she stopped talking she heard someone laughing. Holding her breath, she strained to hear it again. When she did it was right in her ear, making her clamp her hands over her ears and cry out.

Over and over all she could hear was Estarossa saying, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

 **Meanwhile, downstairs**

Meliodas started to pace, which wasn't very easy being as he was in Merlin's laboratory and there were experiments and 'things' everywhere. "I don't know if I can handle this. I can feel my control slipping every minute that I know he's still out there. Still taking from her." Facing Merlin, he said, "I wish she never would have told me."

Merlin stared at her friend with sad eyes. "Captain, she trusts you like no one else. Of course, she would rather tell you if she had to tell anyone." Straightening up she approached Meliodas and put her hand on his shoulder, "I will go and examine her to try and figure out this blindness, and also why she can hear him. But Captain," Merlin takes a breath and leans down to Meliodas's face, "She believes that you'll protect her, and you left her up there by herself. Right after opening up to you about the most painful and frightening experience in her young life. You my friend are an idiot."

Meliodas was dumbfounded. Oh Gods, what did I do? He asked himself. I left her. I left her crying and asking me not to go. All I thought about was how I felt, not even thinking about how hard it was for her to tell me about this. I'm the one who pressed her to tell me, and I just left her. Scared. In the dark. Looking at Merlin he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream. Elizabeth!

Running back upstairs and crashing through the door he searched the room, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth, where are you?" He turned to look at his friends who followed him upstairs, "Search the tavern and the surrounding area. We have to find her, I can't-" stopping himself, his voice thick, he ran through the bedroom to the washroom, "Elizabeth answer me!" He shouted. Not finding her he stepped back into the bedroom, chairs were knocked over, bed linens on the floor it looked like a struggle happened. He could hear the rest of the Sins running around looking for her. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of what could have happened when he heard a soft whimper coming from the closet.

Slowly he walked over to the doors, putting his ear to the wood he heard muffled sobs coming from inside. Carefully opening the door, he looked down and saw her curled up on the ground. "Oh, Gods Elizabeth..." He said softly, kneeling down he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, it's me Meliodas. Are you hurt? I'm going to pick you up ok?"

Elizabeth jolted when Meliodas's hand touched her, she curled up tighter and croaked out, "He was here."

Meliodas went ridged with those words. "What do you mean? Like when you heard him before, or...?" He asked. He tried to send out whatever senses he could but felt only the presence of the people meant to be here. "He can't be here Elizabeth. Not really. It's probably just a spell that was cast on you last night, we'll have Merlin take a look and figure it out."

Elizabeth pulled away from Meliodas and sat up. Facing him like she was looking at him she spoke, unflinching, with tears still running down her face. "I know he was here. I could hear him talk to me. He laid on the bed next to me and it moved. He touched me-" choking up she roughly cleared her throat, "He touched my face. I'm telling you he was here."

"Elizabeth that's just not possible. I would have felt it if he was really-" Meliodas was cut off when she pushed past him to get out of the closet.

Angrily she wiped her face off, stumbling to her feet and shouted, "I'm not crazy Meliodas! He was here! I don't care what you felt or didn't feel you weren't here!" Choking again she said softer, "You left me. You said I could tell you anything. It hurt so much telling you all of that, and instead of staying with me like I begged you to, you left." Wrapping her arms around herself she said, "I trusted you. I was so scared and I felt so safe with you, but you left."

Meliodas could feel the blood draining from his face the more she talked. He wanted so badly to hold her, to tell her he loved her and was sorry and that he'll never let her go again. Cursing himself he knew what he had to do, he only hoped it wasn't the beginning of the end. Seeing his friends surrounding the door he stalked over to it and slammed it shut, throwing the lock for good measure. Turning back, he could see Elizabeth curling in on herself even more, she probably thinks I left he thought.

"If this is how I have to do this then I would at least like some privacy." He said the last part louder and the people outside the door grumbled and left. "Elizabeth, you know what I am?" At her nod he continued, "Then you know that my emotions are what sets me apart from the rest of my kind." Pausing he said, "When you told me what Estarossa did to you, I felt so enraged, so incredibly hate-filled that I didn't want to expose you to it. It felt like I was turning back into that evil creature that I used to be. I got scared." Shaking his head he continued, "That being said it was no excuse for leaving you the way I did."

Approaching her he took her hands in his and led her to the bed to sit. "You were right. Everything you said was completely true. I was a coward to leave you like that, and I can only hope that somehow you can forgive me." Seeing her start to speak he laid a finger across her lips, "I'm not done yet," he said. Lowering his hand, he continued, "I want to tell you something. Something I should have said a long time ago but I was too scared that you wouldn't feel the same way and that it would break me." Cupping her cheeks with his hands he looked into her unseeing eyes and said, "Elizabeth, I love you. I have for quite some time now. I just hope that someday with your forgiveness, I could also earn your love."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. He loved her! He really loved her! For a long moment she didn't know what to do. She was still mad at him for disappearing earlier and for not believing her about Estarossa being here. She loved him with all her heart, but he broke it a little with what he did. Not knowing what to say, she decided not to say anything. Wrapping her arms around his waist again she laid her head on his chest looking for comfort. He pulled her further into his arms and they sat there for a long time, just holding each other.

Afterwards they broke apart, still not speaking and started to get ready for the day in unspoken agreement. He had to help her with her clothes but didn't enjoy it like he would have under the circumstances. He knew it would take a while for her to forgive him, and as much as that hurt he knew she was hurting much more. Walking downstairs hand in hand they encountered the heavy stares of the Sins all gathered in the barroom. Meliodas looked at Merlin and remembered what Elizabeth had said about Estarossa really being there.

"Merlin, is it possible for someone to teleport here without any of us knowing?" He asked. He saw the grateful look on Elizabeth's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Well Captain, as a matter of fact yes." Merlin stated. "Even I wouldn't be able to feel them until it was too late. Why? What happened?"

Meliodas squeezed Elizabeths hand, silently asking if she wanted to tell them. Shaking her head, he turned back and said, "Because Estarossa was here." Seeing Elizabeth begin to tremble he led her to a chair. "When I was down here with you he came to Elizabeth."

Hearing a cry Elizabeth looked over towards the sound but couldn't see Diane looking at her with tears in her eyes. "Oh no! We have to do something! We can't let him get in here again!" Diane said with a shout.

King curled an arm around her, trying to comfort her. "It'll be alright Diane, you'll see. Merlin will fix it so he can't get in here anymore." He said confidently.

With everyone looking at her the mage felt slightly guilty as she said, "I wish I could King, but I can't." Seeing the doubt and arguments start to rise up she continued, "This is technically a public place. There are strangers here at any given time, it would be impossible to bar him and not every customer that walks in. I would need something of his to specifically target him." Facing the Captain and Elizabeth she said, "I wish I had better news, I am sorry."

Before anyone could say another word, there was a pounding coming from the door. Pulling Elizabeth behind him Meliodas unsheathed his sword, ready to fight. Ban sauntered past towards the door, looking back he nodded to Meliodas and opened the door and quickly grabbed the man standing outside. Pulling him inside Ban let him go once he saw who it was.

"Zeldris. What are you doing here?" Meliodas asked with some suspicion. Zeldris left shortly after they found Elizabeth. What are the odds of a visit from both his brothers in one day?

Looking around at the distrust aimed at him from every eye in the room Zeldris said, "I'm too late I suppose." Walking over to the bar he headed behind it to get himself an ale. "I told you Meliodas that I was going to look for Estarossa. We knew he wouldn't just give up, so I wanted to try and get close to him and find out what he was going to do." Grabbing his drink, he returned to the main room and sat down in a chair facing the gathering.

"So, did you find out what he's doing?" Meliodas asked.

After taking a long drink Zeldris answered. "Yes. And no. I found him and tried to convince him of my hatred of you and blah, blah, blah. It was going well until his new friend appeared. I have no idea who this chick is, but she is almost as crazy as he is."

Merlin stepped forward, "The mage he was with is a woman? Can you describe her?"

Scratching his head Zeldris said, "Not really. She never showed me her face, I only heard her voice. It wasn't familiar to me but then again I never cared to pay attention to humans."

"What is he doing Zeldris?" Meliodas asked through gritted teeth.

Looking at his brother, noticing him holding the princess's hand Zeldris said, "I don't know. I'm sorry Meliodas but he wouldn't tell me anything once that witch came around. She convinced him that I was against him and he tried to kill me. I left before he could accomplish it. But I can tell you where he is."

Meliodas looked at Elizabeth, seeing the tears in her eyes but also the determination made him love her even more. He wanted nothing on this earth more than to run away with her, somewhere where nothing can touch them. Somewhere where they can be alone and not have to worry about things like his brother. "Where?" He asked Zeldris without looking at him.

"Vaziel."

* * *

 **I seem to be making each chapter longer than the previous lol. I hope you liked it and leave me a review with any thoughts or suggestions you may have. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: It's a little lemony in this chapter. Hope you don't mind ;)**

* * *

Upon hearing Estarossa's location everybody began to speak at once, except for Elizabeth. Sitting down away from everyone, it seemed like she was forgotten for the moment. And she was glad for that. She couldn't keep her imagination from thinking of being back with Estarossa. I don't want to go, she thought. I don't want to be anywhere near him. Clenching her fists, her breaths coming out short and fast, she knew that if he got her again that he would never let her go. No matter what he had to do. He would kill every one of her friends, he would kill Meliodas, he would kill her if he had to...

Just as she began to wobble in her chair Merlin came and grabbed her hands. "Elizabeth, breathe. Slow breaths in and out. You need to calm yourself before you pass out." Rubbing her hands Merlin managed to calm the princess enough to stand her up. "I want you to come with me to my room alright? I have some questions I need to ask and I may have something to help you."

Elizabeth stood on shaky legs, "I don't know Lady Merlin, I don't feel very well right now. I think I need-"

Meliodas cut her off, noticing that she was paler than before. "You're not well? Let me help you." He said, sweeping her up in his arms about to head to their room.

"Captain wait, I need her with me for a little while. I'll help her feel better just follow me." Merlin said. Waiting for Meliodas to turn, Merlin began to walk to her laboratory.

Meliodas turned around and followed the mage. "It's going to be ok Elizabeth, I promise. I'm going to do everything I can to end this, for all of us." He whispered to her.

Turning her face to his Elizabeth said, "I'm so scared Meliodas. I don't- I can't be near him, it's bad enough he can teleport here but to go to him, I don't think I can handle this." Ducking her head, she said shamefully, "I'm not as strong as all of you."

Stopping in his tracks he looked down at her face, hidden from him by her hair. Placing her feet on the floor he swept her hair back and put his hands on her cheeks. "You are the strongest person I have ever met." This caused her to try and shake her head. "Stop. You are the strongest person I have ever met. You have done so many brave and amazing things. You saved all of our lives so many times over, I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You are so unbelievably powerful, you don't even know it yet. One day you'll reach your full potential, and with the outstanding things you have already done? I can't wait to see what you'll do next." He ended this with a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

Tears gathered in her eyes, but she had to smile. The things he said to her were so lovely, and the kiss was so tender that she couldn't help but forgive him a little. "Thank you." She sighed. Before she could even finish her breath, he picked her back up and continued to Merlin's room.

Once inside the laboratory Meliodas deposited Elizabeth on a chair by the desk. Looking around he noticed Merlin searching through a book while holding a vial of some awful looking liquid. Almost afraid to ask Meliodas said, "So... whatcha got there?"

Merlin looked up and smirked at the Captain. "Nothing for you so don't look so worried. I just needed to refresh myself on the proper amount for someone like the princess. This should help her be calmer so I suggest taking it before bed to help sleep. Just a drop, it's quite strong." She said handing Meliodas the vial. "As for the rest I need to speak to her alone so if you don't mind Captain..." She stated, gesturing her hand towards the door.

Already shaking his head Meliodas said, "Nope. Where she goes I go. I'm not leaving her side until this is finished with him."

Elizabeth let out a little cough to draw the pairs attention. "If you don't mind Lady Merlin I would like Meliodas to stay as well. It is no insult to you but I feel much safer with him around." She said.

Looking back and forth between the two Merlin finally gave in. "Alright then, but the questions will be quite personal and you may not want him to hear the answers." She said, giving the princess one last out.

"I'm quite sure Lady Merlin." Elizabeth said. I need him here, she said to herself. She heard Meliodas sit in the chair beside her and fiddle with his vest buttons. How strange, she thought, my hearing feels sharper than before. "So, what would you like to know?" She asked.

Pursing her lips, Merlin studied Elizabeth for a few moments. She's changed somewhat since yesterday. Not just her eyesight, but her personality. She seems more assertive, more willing to speak her mind than usual. Promising silently to keep a closer eye on her Merlin finally spoke, "Elizabeth, I need to know what happened this morning between you and Meliodas."

Blushing a fair amount Elizabeth told the mage about what happened earlier, almost glad she couldn't see their faces. When she was finished she took a deep breath and listened to the room. She could hear the calm breath of Merlin, but it sounded like Meliodas was having a hard time catching his. Reaching over she felt for his hand, held it and brought it over to her own lap.

When Elizabeth began talking about what they did, Meliodas closed his eyes, like he could see the experience from her point of view. He could almost feel what she felt, just from the details when she spoke about it. He found his pulse speeding up along with his breathing. He didn't notice she stopped until she grabbed his hand, startling him out of his reverie. Looking over to her he saw a light blush on her cheeks, wanting so much to touch her he satisfied himself with the feel of her hand in his.

"Are you alright Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked.

Smiling Meliodas couldn't resist teasing her just a bit, "Well Elizabeth, to tell the truth the way you told our story really has me on the edge of my seat waiting to hear what could be next." And as the light blush became more pronounced, he couldn't stop the little chuckle from escaping. Gods, he loved her.

Shaking her head Elizabeth addressed the other occupant in the room, "Do you have any more questions Lady Merlin?"

"A few if you don't mind." At the princess's nod she continued, "If you had the chance would it have gone further between you two? And would you have continued the relationship beyond the bedroom? And lastly what exactly are your feelings for Meliodas?" Merlin not only needed the answers but she also wanted to test the princess to see her reactions to them, and how they would differ from her usual personality.

Elizabeth thought about what Merlin had asked. She could only think that even though she was still mad at him, Meliodas deserved to hear the truth. Tilting her head to face him instead of Merlin she answered the questions put to her. "Yes, I would have liked it to go further. Yes, I would have liked it to go beyond the bedroom. And my feelings for Meliodas.. Well Meliodas I love you." Giving him back his own words she said, "I have for quite some time now."

Meliodas looked over at Merlin, silently conveying a message that the mage understood by turning away and going across the room to give them some privacy. Looking back at Elizabeth he stood up and then knelt down in front of her, taking both her hands in his. "I know that I still have some forgiveness to earn, and I will continue to do so. But to know that you feel the same as I do makes me so very happy, it makes me look forward to us having a life together beyond this trouble now." Kissing her hands, he then faced her and gave her a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Elizabeth was getting lost in Meliodas's kisses when she heard a throat being noisily cleared behind him. Pulling back, she smiled when he followed her before hearing Merlin speak.

"Captain we really need to finish up in here, and then you can take the princess elsewhere to finish that." She said jokingly.

Although he growled at being interrupted, Meliodas understood that this was just a bit more important than kissing Elizabeth. But only a bit. Like a teeny-tiny bit, he thought. Not wanting to move he said, "Alright then go on and finish up." Moving closer to Elizabeth he said softly, "Just know that I'm not finished yet." The smile that she gave to him made him hope that she wasn't finished yet either.

"Ok then Elizabeth I want you to put these glasses on for a moment please." Merlin asked handing them to Meliodas. Watching him place them on her face, Merlin saw the slight twinge the princess gave. "Please hand them back to me Captian." Taking the glasses, she laid them softly between her palms and spoke under her breath. Snapping her fingers, she handed them to Meliodas again, "Let's try that once more." She said.

As Meliodas placed the glasses back on her, Elizabeth expected to feel the same small pain as before. But instead she felt a warmth behind her eyes and saw a steady growth of light before them. Placing her hands over her mouth in awe Elizabeth began to see again. Little by little her vision cleared, and she could see Meliodas in front of her.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Meliodas asked anxiously. Not taking his eyes off of her he asked Merlin, "What are they doing to her?" Without waiting for an answer again he asked Elizabeth, "Are they hurting you? We should take them off if they're hurting you." And as he went to grab them he looked into her eyes, and they were focused on him. "Can you see me?" He asked in wonder.

Trying her best not to cry Elizabeth raised her hand to his face and said, "Yes I can see you." Placing her forehead on his she said, "Thank you Lady Merlin. Thank you so much."

"It's not permanent I'm sorry to say. As much as it pains me, I cannot remove the spell on you Elizabeth. It's a very old, very powerful curse." At that they both turned to her with alarmed looks on their faces. "Yes, a curse. It controls the physical senses of its subject until the cursed does something that the one who cursed them wants them to do. Unfortunately, I cannot find out what it is you need to do, that's something that only the one who set the curse can tell you. And I'd bet that it was Estarossa's little mage friend. Until then it will continue to run its course and you could possibly lose other faculties. I hate that I keep saying this to you but I am very sorry."

"What about Absolute Cancel?" Meliodas asked.

Giving him a sideways look, "That's the first thing I tried. I've been trying everything I can think of since you both came downstairs. All of my counter spells have been rejected, and that makes sense seeing how this curse is older than any I have ever seen." Thinking to herself, Merlin somewhat admired this mage for being able to thwart her own abilities. "I would very much like to meet the person who cast it." She said thoughtfully.

"Merlin, that's enough." Meliodas said sharply. Seeing the effect Merlin's words were having on Elizabeth was cutting his heart into pieces. Rivers of tears pouring from her blue eyes, her face was so pale it was almost translucent. Gathering her up in his arms he took her from Merlin's room and headed to their bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed he climbed on and pulled her into his chest, wrapping her in his arms.

"I made a promise to you Elizabeth, and I will keep it I swear. I will end this nightmare for the both of us. I want a future with you. A life where we can be happy and free from our burdens. A long and loving life together. I will break this curse." And I will break our curse as well, he thought silently. Pulling her tighter his kissed her head and rubbed her back until she quieted. Hearing her even breathing, Meliodas began to relax and soon joined her in sleep.

" _Keep it up brother and you'll never find her…" Zeldris spoke from his prone position across the room. "Even I don't know where he put her so you may want to calm yourself before you kill him."_

Meliodas knew he was dreaming but it felt so real. WAKE UP! He shouted to himself. But it did no good, he was stuck until this nightmare ended.

 _Meliodas turned back to his brothers and crouched down next to Estarossa. "Why did you take her and not just kill her?", he asked. Estarossa looked up at him no longer smiling and said, "Why would I kill someone I love?"_

 _With that Meliodas grabbed Estarossa by the throat, "You don't love her, you hurt her. You abused and threatened her." Letting him go Meliodas rose up and went over to Zeldris. "What about you?"_

 _Zeldris looked up at him with a smile, "Well, I never claimed to love her." He said._

 _Meliodas could hear the clock strike eleven and knew his time was running out, facing Estarossa he could feel his rage trying to break through again. He noticed Estarossa laughing again, "What is so funny?" He asked._

 _Looking up at him Estarossa said, "Kill me or don't, either way she's mine no matter what you do. I made sure of it."_

Meliodas woke with a jolt. What the hell? He thought. I've been having the same dream for months, and now it shows more? I need to tell Merlin, he thinks as he moves to jump from the bed, stopping when he feels arms clinging tightly to him. Looking over he sees Elizabeth, glasses askew, just beginning to wake up from his movements. Running his hand over her hair, he softly kisses her lips.

The feeling of Meliodas kissing her will never get old, she thinks as she begins to kiss him back. Rolling so he's on his back she climbs on top of him and kisses him deeper, carding her hands through his hair. She can feel his hands run down her back from her shoulders, all the way to her butt. Letting out a giggle at the feeling, she parts her lips which allows him to intensify the kiss causing her to instinctively move her body.

Deepening the kiss, Meliodas grips her ass tighter as he gets more and more aroused by her and the small rocking motion she's making with her hips. As she starts to moan he begins to help her move her hips, to find the most friction for both of them. With the added pressure, her small moans were getting louder and louder, so were his too. So, he wrapped an arm around her and used the other to help himself sit up against the headboard.

Breaking apart as he moved them, Elizabeth began to run her hands from his hair, down his neck and across his chest. Grabbing the first button, she peeked up at him and saw his devilish smile so she started to unbutton his shirt. While she has seen him without it on several occasions, it has never been like this. He placed both his hands back on her hips, rocking her back and forth while pushing himself up at her.

"Elizabeth, do you really want to do this? We can stop at any time." Meliodas asked although he thought he would die if she wanted to stop. Having her warm little pussy rocking on his cock had him just about ready to turn her on her back and rip her skirt off. But he wanted her to set the pace, it had to be her choice how far they go. But oh Gods, he thought, please let me go further.

Elizabeth knew what would happen if they continued what they were doing, she may be naive but she wasn't stupid. She knows what happens between a man and a woman. She knew what was rubbing up against her womanhood right now. So, when she looked back up at him after finishing with his shirt she said, "I know what's going to happen. I-I'm not ready to go all the way completely, but I would very much like to experience pleasure from you." Feeling only a minimal blush, she was very proud of herself for telling him that.

Taking a deep breath Meliodas said, "Whatever you want love." Moving his hands to her stomach he lightly glided them up towards her breasts. "Can I take off your shirt?" He asked.

Nodding her head Elizabeth continued rocking her hips against him as he unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it over the side of the bed. She could feel Meliodas trembling slightly as his hands swept over her breasts. Cupping them in his hands he strummed his thumbs over her nipples, causing a shock to run down her body.

Seeing her surprise at the feeling of her nipples being touched he gave a smile and leaned forward to tug one into his mouth. While he sucked and lightly bit one nipple, his fingers pinched and pulled at the other. All the stimulation caused her moans to grow louder and more guttural. And it also made her grind her hips down more forcefully into his dick which made him grab her and flip her onto her back. Looking up at her he said, "Don't worry, you'll like this." Smiling at her as he continued to relish her breasts, he sent his hand between them to cover her panty covered pussy.

Gasping Elizabeth gripped Melidoas's hair tighter as he rubbed his hand on her, oh come on you can at least think it, she said to herself. Pussy. His hand was on her pussy. And oh my it felt amazing. As he rubbed her he moved his thumb up to her, her-dammit-her clit. Oh Goddesses! She began moving her hips to his rhythm. He started to kiss up her chest to her neck where he licked and nipped at her for a few moments. As he climbed higher towards her ear he nipped at her lobe.

"Would you like to cum princess?" He asked huskily.

"Please! Yes make me cum Meliodas!" She exclaimed.

He could feel how soaked her panties were, but he couldn't help his groan as he slid his hand inside them. "Oh, sweetheart you are so very wet for me, aren't you?" Bringing his fingers down to her opening he slowly inserted one into her pussy. He rubbed his thumb on her clit again as he gently thrust his finger in and out of her. As he felt her loosen he added another digit, magnifying her pleasure.

"Oh my- oh this is- Meliodas! I'm- I feel like- something is happening! Don't stop please!" She cried.

"Never." He said. Seeing her about to reach her peak he covered her mouth with his and kissed her through her scream. He could feel her pussy gush and tighten on his fingers. As she started to calm he slowed down his thrusting until she was finished. Taking his hand from her panties he brought his fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. "Mmmmh. I knew your pussy would taste sweet." He said.

Elizabeth giggled as she stared up at him licking his fingers clean. When he finished they laid their heads together, just breathing. Then Elizabeth remembered that he didn't get to cum yet. "Meliodas..." She said. He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow in question. "You didn't get to c-" Elizabeth was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"If you two are quite finished you may like to know that we have company." Ban shouted.

Elizabeth groaned and hid her face behind her hands, meanwhile Meliodas started to get up to go and beat Ban. Giggling, Elizabeth grabbed his arm to stop him and said, "No! Don't open the door!"

Looking at her he realized she had no shirt on and he would have had to find a way to kill Ban for seeing her half naked if he had opened the door. Stepping back to her he lifted her up as he shouted, "We'll be down shortly. And Ban, I will be paying you back later." Elizabeth began to laugh as he took her to get cleaned up in the washroom.

 **A short while later**

"Don't worry about me Elizabeth, I'll live... mostly." Meliodas said with a sad pout. Seeing her laugh, even at his expense, was worth the ache in his dick. As they walked downstairs hand in hand again, he remembered the dream and how he needed to talk to Merlin asap. Taking the last step, he circled his arm around Elizabeth's waist to lift her up making her giggle. As they walked into the barroom they saw who their visitor was.

"Yo. Long time no see Zaneri." Meliodas said, noticing the quick slice of jealousy she had in her eyes when she saw him and Elizabeth. "I thought you were dead."

Looking down Zaneri said sadly, "I managed to survive the attacks but Jenna and Theo weren't as lucky." Shaking off her melancholy she looked at Meliodas with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear about them Lady Zaneri." Elizabeth said.

Cutting her gaze to Elizabeth Zaneri said sharply, "Thanks."

Meliodas tightened his arm around Elizabeth and asked, "So what's going on? Need something?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

Looking back at Meliodas Zaneri smiled sweetly and said, "I'm here for the princess."

* * *

 **Oh no! What's this bitch up to? I don't know yet. I'm going to do some research to try and figure it out. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. PS- anyone catch the Doctor Who reference? I love 10!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vaizel**

"This place hasn't changed at all." Estarossa said as he looked around Vaziel. Standing on the battleground where he killed Meliodas, Estarossa got lost in his memories. Raising his face to the sky, he recalled with some joy how he had skewered that son-of-a-bitch with his seven blades.

 _The feel of that first blade going through his heart, it was almost like it was going through mine instead, Estarossa thought. Oh Meliodas, I don't understand why you betrayed us. As each traitorous sword went through his brother Estarossa couldn't help but wish it was himself who was dying._

No! No! No! Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of thoughts like that. He didn't want to think kind or loving things about that bastard. And of course he felt like he wanted to die! His love had been taken from him and he mourned the loss without even knowing what he was missing.

But now I understand why he defected, Estarossa thought. Elizabeth. Now that I can remember, I would have done the same had I the chance to back then. But it was stolen, just like she was. The life we could have had together; we were cheated of it by that bastard brother of mine! No longer burdened by my commandment I am free to see who and what Meliodas really is, a traitor and a thief. I am free to hate him as he deserves, and I will make him pay for stealing what is mine.

So wrapped up in his thoughts Estarossa didn't hear the approach of his friend, not until she cleared her throat.

"Ahem." The mage said. "I hope I am not disturbing you?"

Facing her with a smile Estarossa said, "Not at all! I was just reminiscing about the last time I was here. Oh how I wish you had seen it! All the pain and death that occurred here was glorious." Pointing to a spot not far from where he stood Estarossa continued in a gleeful tone of voice, "And there, I killed my brother there! Not the one you met, but the one I'm going to kill again. He has a problem staying dead, but I think you just might be able to help me there." He finished with a wink.

With a small smile the mage said, "Of course, whatever I can do to help you my friend." After a short pause she continued, "But I would like to update you on what is happening with Elizabeth, if you would like?"

Striding up to her he grabbed her shoulders, "Where is she?" He asked, shaking her a little in his urgency.

"She is on her way here, do not worry, you will have your love in a matter of days." With that he lowered his arms. "I have looked and the curse I put on her has begun. She has lost her sight, and their mage cannot reverse it so she was given glasses to compensate." She said smugly.

Clenching his fists, "I want her here now! Teleport me to her immediately!" Estarossa said angrily.

"You must calm yourself. You know that they barred you from that place, if you try to get in there it will cost you your life." She lied. Her plan needed to go perfectly, and if he takes Elizabeth too soon then it will all go to hell. I need to keep him on track, she thought. "You are too dear to me for you to throw your life away when you are so close to being happy with her once again." She said hoping to soothe him.

Pacing away, Estarossa began to breathe deeply. Stopping and looking over the landscape he said, "This place will be the end of him once again. And this time it will be permanent."

Thank you goddesses, she thought. "I have more news if you would like to hear it?" She asked hoping that he would stay stable enough to hear this.

Without turning Estarossa murmured an affirmative. He was still distracted by thoughts of all the ways he was going to torture Meliodas, which caused him to think of all the ways he was going to enjoy Elizabeth. Maybe do both together? Yes, it would be delightful to see the look on his brothers face as he and Elizabeth fuc-

"I located the seal." She said interrupting his fantasies.

This caused Estarossa to whip back towards her, "That is wonderful news!" He said with a big smile. "I cannot wait to see Meliodas's face when he realizes what's going to happen to him." Beginning to laugh he said, "Let's see how much he likes being locked away, only this time he's never getting out." Laughing so hard he was bent over, Estarossa didn't see the hard look come over the mages face.

That's what you think Demon, she thought with gratification.

 **Many miles away, in the Boar Hat**

Pushing Elizabeth behind him Meliodas shouted, "NO!" This caused everyone to abandon where they were and gather in front of their Captain.

"Well now, little girl," Ban drawled, "If you want the princess you have to go through all of us first. And trust me you wouldn't do well. Druid priestess or not you try and take one of us, we will put you down."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Every single Sin is standing in between her and Lady Zaneri wanting to defend her! Tears escaped from her eyes in gratitude. They really do consider me one of them, she thought. Not wanting anyone to get hurt she spoke up. "Um, while I am very grateful to all of you for your defense, maybe we should hear her out first?"

After a little bit of grumbling, "Princess, we haven't had a good fight in ages!" "Oh man! I was just about to show her how Giants take out the trash.", Elizabeth chuckled at her friends. She calmed and addressed the Druid. "Well Lady Zaneri, would you care to explain what you meant? But know this before-hand, I am not going anywhere without Meliodas." Elizabeth said firmly.

Looking back at Elizabeth, Meliodas couldn't help but step up and kiss her. Not wanting to embarrass her too much he made it quick. As he went to lean back she grabbed his shirt and brought him back to her lips, extending the kiss. This lasted for a few moments before she released him. Shocked silent, Meliodas moved back to her side and took her hand. Smiling he turned to face Zaneri, and the smile dropped from his face.

Red-faced and visibly angry Zaneri spat, "If you are quite finished embarrassing yourself _princess_ , then maybe we could move on?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "Since we are the two most powerful Druids left it is up to me to train you in Istar. You need to learn your place in our world. You will be my second in command one day," pausing she looked straight in Elizabeth's eyes, "If you survive your trials." She ended with a smirk.

Why does she hate me so much? Elizabeth asked herself. I know she has feelings for Meliodas, but to hate me this much is absurd. She acts as if I stole him from her, but he has been mine for so long-

Interrupting her thoughts Meliodas said, "Watch yourself Zaneri! I have no problem kicking you out of here, or even letting my friends have the fight they wanted. I won't have you threatening the woman I love."

"So, she knows then?" Zaneri askes belligerently. "Oh now! Judging by your face she doesn't yet." Pausing she looks to Elizabeth, "But going by hers she is almost there... interesting." She begins to laugh at the look of anger on Meliodas's face. "I wasted so long hoping you would forget her and come to me." Shaking her head, she said, "Regardless of any _feelings_ you may have, Elizabeth is going to be coming with me."

Holding out her arm to stop Meliodas from advancing on the Druid, Elizabeth strode up to her and looked into her eyes. "What game are you playing? Do you want him to use his wrath? Is that it? Let me tell you something that you obviously don't know." And saying that she punched Zaneri in the face, causing her to cry out. Turning from her she walked back to Meliodas and went on, "You can heal yourself from that quickly so stop crying. Now, I don't particularly care for training with you, but I will if I have to. What I don't have to do is put up with your nastiness _Zaneri."_

Meliodas was doubly shocked as he looked at Elizabeth. First by her behavior, and second by the insinuation that she was remembering. Please, not yet, he prayed. Seeing a slight glow to his side he knew Zaneri had healed herself. Speaking to the Druid but not looking at her he said, "You heard her. Now hear me." Now he looked at her, "This training has to wait," he put his hand up to stop her interruption, "I don't care Zaneri. We have much more important things to do right now than play your mind games."

"What could possibly be more important than the continuation of the Druids? Playing house with your girlfriend?" She screeched.

At that Merlin stepped in, "Calm yourself Zaneri, what would Jenna think of you?" She said with censor. "Now if you have some control I would like to know exactly why Elizabeth has to go right now."

Turning away from everyone she said quietly, "Istar is fading. Without powerful beings to help it stay hidden, it will fade into nothingness." Facing them all again she said defiantly, "My home is disappearing! Happy? Now you know! I'm too weak to hold it myself, I need goddess power," pointing her finger at Elizabeth, "and that's where you come in princess."

"Why couldn't you have just said that in the first place instead of being all mean?" Diane asked.

Not bothering to answer Zaneri walked towards Elizabeth and Meliodas. "I can help you, you know. I may not be able to lift the curse, but I can tell you what you can do to break it."

Grabbing her arm Meliodas yanked her away from Elizabeth. "How can you do that? Only the one who cast it can know how to break it." He said angrily.

Shrugging Zaneri said, "I've been alive for more years than I like to count. I know how to do a lot of things that should be impossible." Jerking her chin towards Merlin she said, "Just like your friend there, only I know more." She smiled at him and whispered, "I'm willing to give you another chance Meliodas. Just say the word and I'll make it so they won't remember either of us and we can be free of both our wretched lives."

Pushing her away he said with disgust, "Just tell me what we need to do to break the curse." Noticing that she's been quiet Meliodas wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, he looked up at her and half smiled.

"Tit for tat Meliodas. Let me stay here and at least train her. You're going towards Istar anyway, so you can drop us off and continue with your whatever you're doing." Zaneri said.

Still facing Elizabeth, Meliodas shook his head, "You just don't understand. We cannot stop. We have to find Estarossa before he does more damage to Elizabeth." Noticing that Elizabeth wasn't reacting to what he was saying Meliodas shook her slightly. "Elizabeth are you ok?"

Elizabeth could barely hear what was happening around her. Her mind was racing with these images of her and Meliodas doing things that they never did. She had memories of places she never was, people she had never met. Everything started to go faster and faster through her mind, she couldn't hold onto a single one to look at it clearly. Head swimming, she began to sway on her feet.

Clutching her, Meliodas prevented Elizabeth from hitting the floor. Cradling the unconscious princess, he shouted, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth wake up! Merlin what the hell is going on?"

But before the mage could answer, Zaneri spoke up. "She's remembering Meliodas." Starting to smile she said, "She's remembering who she really is and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You wanted to know what you had to do to break the curse? Well this is it. She has to remember," Taking a breath she finished, "Everything."

 **Back in Vaizel**

"This is very good." Estarossa said after witnessing the events in the Boar Hat. "She has begun to remember her real life. Soon she will be here and you can make her remember our life together."

Still watching the figures in the looking glass, the mage said, "Yes of course I can." Everything is working out quite perfectly, she thought. I just need to get through the next few days and my plan will be complete. Looking at the Estarossa she said, "I don't see this new player to be a problem, but if she is then she can be easily eliminated if she becomes one."

Looking at the mage Estarossa said gravely, "As can anyone."

 **The Boar Hat**

"I am sick of standing next to a bed, looking down at the one woman I love more than anything, laying there hurt." Meliodas said. Holding Elizabeth's hand in one of his, he swept her hair from her face with the other. Gods please, please don't take her from me again, he thought. I want more time with her, I wanted to try and have a normal life with her. Bowing his head, he prayed to the Goddess's to release her from this curse. From both of the curses, the one causing her pain and the one that will kill her.

"Captain, we need you downstairs." Diane said poking her head into the room. "I can stay with her so she won't be alone." Looking at her friends, one laying on the bed looking like she was having a nightmare she couldn't wake up from, and the other looking like he wanted to cry, or kill something. Diane wished that there was more that she could do to help them both, but she also noticed that there was a lot that nobody knew about the Captain and Elizabeth's past. King and she experienced some of what happened during the first holy war, thanks to Gloxinia and Drole, but they didn't tell anyone about that.

Kissing the hand he held, Meliodas laid it softly on the bed and faced Diane, "Thank you, I'll be right back." As he walked out he stopped at the doorway to face Diane again, this time with a hard look on his face. "Do not leave her alone. At all. Stay by her side at all times and if she wakes up or worsens before I get back shout for me. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Diane said. And with a nod and a last look at Elizabeth, Meliodas left the room. Turning back to her friend Diane said, "Well that's that then, finally some girl time. I hope that you wake up soon so you can tell me all about what's up with you and the Captain!" She said with a laugh. "Don't you worry about me though, I realized that I didn't really love Meliodas. Not like I love King." Looking around furtively she continued, "But shhh, don't tell anyone! I haven't even told King yet."

Sitting on the end of the bed, Diane looked down at her hands, "Elizabeth, I would really love it if you woke up. Meliodas is so worried, we all are. I don't know exactly what's happening, but I do realize that you and the Captain have a connection that reaches deeper than anything I have ever seen." Looking back up she saw King floating in the doorway. Shooting up she sputtered, "K-King how long have you been there?"

Tilting his head curiously he replied, "I just got here. Why?"

"Nothing, not a thing. Nope." Thank Goddess he didn't hear her. Letting out her breath she walked towards him, "So what are you up to?" She asked as she twirled her hair around a finger and then covered her mouth with it.

Turning red King said, "I came to look for you. Maybe keep you company while you watch over the princess."

"That sounds great, come on in." Diane turned and walked towards the small table and chairs in the room. "Come and sit with me King, we can talk about our next date!" She said with a giggle.

Turning even redder, King began to float towards his giant when he looked over to the princess. He could see her lips moving like she was talking to someone. "Diane, was the princess always doing that?' He asked.

Blasting up from the chair, she ran over to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth are you awake?" Laying her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder Diane gave her a little shake, when she got no response she looked up at King. "She wasn't moving her mouth before but it doesn't seem like she's waking up." Looking back down, Diane lowered her head so she could try to hear what she's saying. Moving her ear right over Elizabeth's mouth she can just make out what she's saying.

"Stop! Please! Don't do this! Please we love each other, how is that wrong? Mother don't do this to us please! Meliodas, I love you! Promise me Meliodas. Promise me that you'll break this curse. I'm sorry my love. We'll find each other again don't be sad. Meliodas don't cry. I love you. I have always loved you, every one of me has loved you. Meliodas. Meliodas. Meliodas."

Lifting her head Diane looked up at King with a pale face and said, "Get Meliodas. Now."

 **Meanwhile, downstairs**

"Say one more thing you bitch and I'll rip your throat out!" Meliodas growled at Zaneri. He could feel the dark mark growing on his forehead, the air around him swirled with his demon fire.

"But what would your little girlfriend think huh? 'Oh no Meliodas'" she says in a high pitch imitating Elizabeth, "'Why would you kill her? Can't we all just be friends?' She's pathetic and you deserve each other. You used to be so powerful but you let it go for her. You'll never break your curse you know, you both will live like this forever. Well you will go mad at some point, but she will just go on being some dimwitted mortal bimbo!" She began to laugh so hard she was crying.

Moving so fast that no one saw it, Meliodas jumped on Zaneri and wrapped his hands around her throat. "Do you think I care about power? I could have been the Demon King you stupid bitch! I don't give a shit about that! All I care about is her and I will break this curse!"

"Captain as much fun as it would be to try, we can't kill her." Merlin said calmly to Meliodas. Nodding to Ban, Merlin waited until the Fox Sin had the Captain in his arms to turn to Zaneri. As she lay on the ground coughing, Merlin placed her foot on Zaneri's chest to keep her down. "Now I have some questions for you. You can either answer them truthfully or I will have you answer them truthfully." Leaning down closer she said, "Trust me you don't want my help with that."

Breathing heavily, Meliodas never took his eyes off of the Druid. What the hell is going on? He thought. Why is she acting like this? This is not the Zaneri that I know, she would never have said such horrible things, especially when she knows about the curse. About to ask his own question Meliodas heard King calling for him.

"Captain! Something is happening you need to come and see." The Fairy said anxiously.

Running as fast as he could Meliodas burst into the bedroom to see Diane hovering over Elizabeth. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Captain she just started mumbling but she wouldn't wake up. I tried but she won't respond and I don't understand what she's saying." Diane said in a rush.

Feeling déjà vu Meliodas asked carefully, "What did she say? Exactly what."

Looking down at Elizabeth, Diane said to him, "She just keeps repeating it over and over. If you put your ear to her mouth you'll hear-"

"Stop! Please! Don't do this! Please we love each other, how is that wrong? Mother don't do this to us please! Meliodas, I love you! Promise me Meliodas. Promise me that you'll break this curse. I'm sorry my love. We'll find each other again don't be sad. Meliodas don't cry. I love you. I have always loved you, every one of me has loved you. Meliodas. Meliodas. Meliodas." Meliodas recited the words from memory. It started, he thought. Slowly he climbed onto the bed and laid down alongside her, placing his head on her pillow. "Diane, King could you leave us please?" Meliodas asked quietly.

At the sound of the door shutting, Meliodas couldn't hold it in anymore. Wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck he began to weep. He cried for Elizabeth. He cried for himself. He cried for everything they would never be able to do now. They wouldn't get married or have children. Meliodas had hoped to prolong her not remembering this time. He wanted to try to keep her with him longer, but it never works. Soon she'll wake up and remember everything. And once that happens, the countdown begins.

Three days. And then she will die.

 **Vaizel**

"Are you sure that activating their curse is the only way to help her remember?" Estarossa asked the mage. He hated to see Elizabeth like this, even more so with Meliodas wrapped around her.

"It is. She would have to remember everything else to have me be able to resurrect her memories of you. Do not worry yourself," she said delicately, she didn't want him to go crazy again, "I would never let her die. You and she will have a long and happy life together once this is all done."

Turning away from the looking glass, Estarossa couldn't stand looking at his brother laying with her any more. "Just so long as we're clear. Meliodas and the others die. And stay dead. I don't care what you have to do to the others but leave Meliodas to me. I want to make sure he regrets going against me." Estarossa walked away from the mage after issuing that order.

Shaking her head the mage said softly, "I will kill them. I will even help you kill Meliodas. But you will die too Demon. You will go back to hell where you belong and stay there." With that, she raised her hood and disappeared.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think and any suggestions that you have. I really appreciated every one I've gotten so far along with the favorites and follows! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemon alert! Lemon alert! Just letting you know that there is some serious lemon ahead.**

* * *

Zeldris snuck up the stairs of the Boar Hat, trying to be as quiet as possible. Entering the store room, he began to search for the hidden latch. "Come on. Come on, ah! There you are!" Looking behind him once more he lifted the latch and entered what used to be his prison. Thank you Meliodas for letting me out of here, he thought as he searched for the rooms new occupant.

"I'm over here."

Zeldris spun towards the sound of her voice and saw her sitting on the floor below the window. Looking a little worse for the wear Zaneri still was quite beautiful, but nothing compared to-

Shaking his head Zeldris spoke. "I want to know where you have been since the war ended."

"What do you care Demon? Where I was is of no concern to you, and entirely my business so let me out or fuck off." She said matter-of-factly.

Leaning back against the door Zeldris said, "It's completely my business considering that you have been thought to be dead all this time. And not just dead, but dead by the hands of the Ten Commandments. I think that that would be my business."

Looking away from him Zaneri replied, "I don't know."

"You don't know what? Where you were? If you died?" He asked sarcastically.

Looking back at him she said, "Yes."

Taken aback a little by the lifeless look in her eyes, Zeldris cleared his throat. "Tell me the last thing you remember during the Holy War."

"Why should I tell you a damn thing? You creatures locked me up in this room just because Meliodas can't take watching his girlfriend die again. Boo-hoo! I have lost everything! My home! My family! My friends! Everything is gone and it's all your fault!" She yelled.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll set you free." Zeldris said.

Standing up. Zaneri walked closer to Zeldris and cocked her head, "Are you lying Demon? Remember that I still have enough power to end your life if you are."

"I have never lied in my life. Tell me and I'll set you free." Zeldris repeated.

Thinking about it for a minute Zaneri nodded her head. "Alright then, the last thing I remember was being in Istar with Jenna. Theo had already died and we were trying to keep the Grey Demons from overrunning the place. I heard Jenna yell for me and as I turned there was a bright light and then nothing. I woke up and Istar was ravaged but Demon free and I tried to keep it together myself, but I couldn't. Happy?"

"One more question and then we're done. How long ago did you wake up?" He asked.

Looking at him strangely she asked, "Why is that important?"

"Just answer the question and then you're free." Zeldris said steadily.

"It was a month ago." She said warily, looking away from him. "But it had to have been longer because every person I heard talking about the war said it was over months ago. Maybe the explosion kept me out longer than I thought, or maybe I sustained some kind of head-" Zaneri was cut off by the sound of the door closing and locking.

"You lying bastard! I will kill you for this!" She screamed, although no one heard.

 **Downstairs in the barroom**

"She doesn't know does she?" Merlin asked as Zeldris made his way behind the bar.

"No, she doesn't. She thinks she woke up from an explosion a month ago." He says gravely. Quickly drinking his beer, he refilled it and came to sit with the mage. "It makes sense. She had to have died. I remember the attack she spoke of, I was there. I know they all died. I made sure of it." He spoke flatly. Zeldris wasn't proud of what he had done. He only wanted his father's approval, and to be his successor someday. So much for that, he thought.

"We all have regrets Zeldris," Merlin said. "It's how we deal with them that sets us apart from others. You are very much so like your brother. He has so many regrets but he has learned to let them go. And so, should you." Standing up she continued, "Now, I should let the Captain know what we think." Stopping before she climbs the stairs she faces the ceiling and smiles. "Maybe I'll wait just a little longer.

 **Meliodas and Elizabeth's room**

Yesterday started out so good, he thought. And now here we are. Just like many times before. Nuzzling into Elizabeths neck a little more, Meliodas sighed. I want you to wake up but at the same time I want you to sleep, he thought. I want to speak to you and hear you laugh, but I also want to prolong your life. The longer you sleep, the longer you're here with me. But also, the longer you sleep the less I get to hear your voice, see your eyes, or kiss your lips.

"Elizabeth, I just hope that one day we will be in a bed just like this. But we will be old and have raised our children and enjoyed our grandchildren. We will fall asleep and drift off into the next world together. I want that so very badly." Meliodas whispered to her.

"So do I."

Hearing her voice, Meliodas knew that the clock had started. Three days left to live. Three days left to hold her like this, to smell her hair or to feel her touch. Opening his eyes, he propped himself up on an arm to look down at her. "Hello beautiful." He said.

Smiling at him she cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. Slowly but passionately the kiss went on and on. Moment by moment the intensity grew as they let their desire grow. Hands clutched hair, clothes were ripped in the haste to be rid of them. Only once they were skin to skin did Meliodas stop kissing her.

"Elizabeth wait, we shouldn't be doing this right now. Everything is so confusing and I don't want you to regret doing this. I love you so much, I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do." He said while caressing her face.

Elizabeth took a few moments to think about what he said. Coming to her decision she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Meliodas, I don't want to wait. I love you and anytime, anywhere this happens it is going to be right because it's you. It has always been you and will always be you. I would never regret giving myself to you, no matter what is going on in our life. Now please make love to me, make me feel how much you love me."

"You never have to beg me for anything." He says to her. Beginning to kiss her jaw and down her neck he pauses and raises his head to look at her. "Unless I tell you to." He says with a devilish smile. With her laughter he resumes trailing wet kisses and small bites down her neck and chest. Stopping at her breasts he takes them into his hands and begins to lick and suck on one nipple, and he tweaks the other with his fingers.

Oh yes, she thought. It feels so good when he does that. Suckling her, giving little bites to her nipples and around them. Switching from right to left he begins again. "Yes!" She cries out when his hand travels down her stomach to her pussy. Skipping right past teasing her, his fingers dive right through her folds. Piercing her with two fingers he starts to slowly fuck her with them. Bringing his thumb up to circle her clit makes her stomach muscles flutter as she feels her orgasm start to build.

"Hum, somebody is enjoying herself. You just got so wet for me," He couldn't wait any more and he began to kiss down her stomach and settle himself between her legs. Still pumping in and out of her he picked up his pace, "Look at this sweet little pink pussy just asking for me to devour it." Looking up at her he says, "Now I want to hear you beg me. I want you to beg me to eat your cunt."

"Meliodas please! I- I need you! Please! Eat my pussy!" She begged as she tried to pull his head closer to her center.

"Shh. I've got you." Using his thumbs, he pulled her pussy lips apart and dove in. Gods her taste is so delicious, he thought. After 3,000 years it only gets better. Not wanting to torment her he licked and sucked her clit, while speeding up his fingers. Feeling her begin to tighten up even more, he knew she was close so he crooked his fingers inside her to feel for that small spongy spot that drives her crazy. There it is. Rubbing against that as he continues to suckle her clit and bat it with his tongue, she starts to wail and he feels the contraction of her pussy.

"MELIODAS!" Elizabeth shouts as her orgasm crests. Panting and crying out she rides it as he begins to slow down his thrusting fingers. Felling him pull them out and suck them clean, she grabs his shoulders and pushes him onto his back. Crawling over him she straddles his hips and bends down to kiss him. Tasting herself on his lips is so erotic, she thought. Wanting to return the pleasure he gave her she starts to kiss down his jaw and neck. Suckling and biting his chest as he groans and his hips jerk up to rub his dick on her pussy.

Gods I can feel her juices dripping down on me, he thought. She's going to drive me mad! "Elizabeth! I don't know how much longer I can hold on." He begs, clutching the blanket beneath him. He can feel her licking down his stomach, and her hand coming to his cock, wrapping around it. Watching her between his legs as her head gets closer to him he can't take it. Sitting up he ignores her surprised squeak and grabs her and flips her so she's under him again. "You drive me crazy Elizabeth!" Looking at her face as he settles between her legs once more he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Meliodas. I am sure." Leaning she kisses him again, and as she lays back she says, "Make me yours." Hearing him growl a little she giggles until she feels him place his cock at her entrance. Wrapping her legs around his waist she nods up at him and he quickly sheathes himself inside her. Tensing up through the pain, Elizabeth could feel twin tears track down her cheeks. Meliodas leaned down and kissed them away saying, "It's alright. That's all the pain, over and done. Now just relax and breath for me."

He felt so terrible for causing her pain, but also elated about being her first. Yup, he was a bastard, he thought. Waiting for her to be alright was agonizing. She felt so tight, so wet, so mind-bendingly good that he had a hard time not coming immediately. After a few minutes she started to move her hips, so he began to make small thrusts to get her used to it. As he rocked into her, she tightened her legs and met his thrusts. Propping himself up better on his hands he started to thrust faster and harder into her.

"Oh, Meliodas! Yes faster! Oh yes that feels so good!" She exclaimed.

Pulling out of her he flipped her onto her hands and knees, "Spread your legs." He growled. Fitting himself back between her legs he thrust back into her pussy. "Yes! You like that princess?" He asked. "Do you like how deep I am inside you?" Guiding her back into his thrust with his hands on her hips, he slams into her harder and faster than before. "Tell me. Tell me you like this." He demanded.

Finding it hard to have a coherent thought, it took Elizabeth a few moments to realize that he wanted an answer. As she felt him slow down she burst out, "No! Please!" Hearing him curse he began to slow even more. "No that's not what I meant." Looking back at him she said, "I like how deep you are inside me. I want to feel you like this forever. Please Meliodas." Seeing that he was still torn she moved her hips, thrusting back into him, "Fuck me."

Tightening his hands on her he began to thrust again. She was slamming back on him without his help, so he moved his hands up her torso to her bountiful breasts. Damn I love her breasts! He thought. He could feel her cunt tighten with each tug on her nipples. Felling her get closer to cumming, he slipped one arm across her chest to her shoulder and grabbed her hair with his other pulling her upright and against his chest. "Do you feel that baby? Yeah that's the spot. You're going to come so hard for me, are you ready?" Slamming harder and harder into her, his breath sawing in and out of his lungs, "Now! Come now!"

Screaming out Elizabeth felt like she was coming apart. Meliodas's arm across her chest helped her to keep moving on his dick all through her orgasm. "YES! Oh that- yes! It feels so- oh Gods!" The waves kept coming one after the other. She could feel Meliodas tighten his grip on her and with his own shout he came deep inside her. Trying to catch her breath, she clung to the arm around her. Tipping them to the side, she followed Meliodas down to the mattress.

Staying inside her, Meliodas wrapped both arms around her and settled into the bed. "I want to stay like this all day." He said against her back. Sending kisses down her spine he felt her giggle as his hair tickled her. She squirmed around until he finally allowed himself to fall out of her heavenly pussy and turn to face him. He immediately wrapped her back in his arms and stuffed his face into her chest. "Come on, let's take a nap." He suggests.

"Meliodas, I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day but there are things we need to be doing." Elizabeth told him.

Holding her tighter he said painfully, "But you don't have much time. I would rather spend what time we have like this with you, rather than having to face the rest of the world."

Lifting her hand to his face she said softly, "It's alright Meliodas. Don't worry about me, everything will work out. You need to get ready. We'll be in Vaizel soon enough and Estarossa is not what he seems."

Confused, Meliodas took her hand, kissed her palm and laid it over his heart. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be distracted Meliodas. Everyone is counting on you to win, to end this war once and for all." Elizabeth said emphatically.

Sitting up Meliodas took her shoulders and sat her up against the headboard. "What are you talking about Elizabeth? The war is over. The Ten Commandments were defeated."

"No Meliodas you have to concentrate! Listen to me, you have to be ready for him otherwise he will kill you. This war will never be over until he is stopped." Elizabeth said.

About to question her further, Meliodas heard a knock at the door. Standing up, he grabbed his shirt and tossed it to Elizabeth. Grabbing his pants, he hopped to the door as he put them on. Looking back, he saw that Elizabeth had covered herself, so he opened the door, "This better be good." He said grouchily to their visitor.

Merlin smirked and said, "Well I did wait for quite a while, and I knocked." With a firm push to the door, Merlin entered the room and continued, "Captain I have to tell you something important. Zeldris and I have a theory about Zaneri and why she has been acting like this." Looking over she sees Elizabeth awake. "Hello Elizabeth." She says as she walks over to the bed. "Are you feeling well?" Looking at her, Merlin feels like something is off.

"I feel fine Lady Merlin, but you need to help Meliodas get ready to end this war once and for all." Elizabeth said.

Looking over at the Captain Merlin saw him ever so slightly shake his head, as if he didn't know what she meant. "Princess, the war ended months ago."

"No, it didn't. It's still happening. It has been happening for 3,000 years. It needs to stop." She said forcefully. And with that she got up and went into the washroom.

"Merlin, what the hell is going on with her?" Meliodas said under his breath.

"I'm not sure. I would need to question and examine her, but Captain we have a bigger issue right now." Merlin said.

"What could be bigger than this?" He asked angrily.

"Captain. She just walked out of here without the glasses on. She can see." Merlin stated.

Meliodas was dumbfounded. I didn't even notice, he thought. "How could I not even see that?" He mumbled to himself, disgusted with his lack of attention.

"You are distracted by the curse Meliodas. In that way she is right. Estarossa obviously has more up his sleeve than we think, and it would be a mistake to underestimate him." Merlin said.

Rubbing his face Meliodas said grumpily, "You know I hate it when you listen at the door." Standing up he walked towards the washroom, not waiting for a reply. Knocking on the door he said, "Elizabeth are you alright? Could I come in please, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Meliodas you can come in." Elizabeth replied.

About to open the door Meliodas stopped when Merlin laid her hand on his arm, "I need to talk to you Captain. It is quite urgent."

Torn, Meliodas wanted to spend as much time with Elizabeth as possible, but he also knew that Merlin wouldn't insist unless it was dire. Dropping his head, he nodded and spoke through the door, "It looks like our talk will have to wait, I need to hear what Merlin found out about Zaneri. I'll be back soon alright?"

The door opened suddenly and Elizabeth popped her head out and said, "I would like to hear this as well if you don't mind. Give me a minute and I'll be right out." Shutting the door before he could tell her no, Elizabeth began to dress. I have this feeling that once we get to Vaizel something terrible is going to happen, she thought. Meliodas needs to be careful and not discount Estarossa, for all we know he could have regained some power. Thinking of that caused a shiver down her spine. Estarossa scared her without his power, with it she would be terrified.

Looking into the mirror to smooth down her hair she thought, something is not right. Something is missing. I just can't put my finger on it. Staring at herself she figured it out. "Oh My Goddesses!" Meliodas and Merlin heard Elizabeth shout right before the door burst open and she came running out. "I can see! This is- I don't underst-," pausing to take a breath she got her thoughts together. "Is the curse gone?" She asked.

"I don't know Elizabeth." Merlin said. "It should still be there, but maybe your Goddess powers are coming back and overrode it? Without further study I just can't..." She trailed off as she stared at Elizabeth. Where is it? She wondered. It's like the curse is still there, but it's not. I can feel it with my powers but I can't see it with my eyes, Merlin thought, annoyed that she couldn't figure it out.

"Yo Merlin!" Meliodas said, distracting the mage from her study of Elizabeth. "Didn't you say you had something important to tell me?"

"Right. Yes, I did. Come downstairs so Zeldris and I can tell you our theory." Merlin said, turning and walking out of the room.

Following her, Meliodas took Elizabeth's hand and led her down the stairs. Why can't I just be alone with her, he griped silently. Every time I get to be, something happens and it gets ruined. I need to figure out what she was talking about. Maybe with everything going on, and her remembering, she got confused? Gods I hope that's what's happening, and not some new terrible thing piling on top of us.

Entering the barroom, he noticed that only his brother was there. "Where are the rest of the Sins?" He asked Merlin.

"I explained what was happening to Elizabeth. Naturally it upset them greatly, so I gave them a tincture to help them calm down and sleep." Merlin said somewhat evasively.

"Lady Merlin, did you drug them to get them out of the way so that you could work in peace?" Elizabeth asked.

Merlin only smiled in response to the princesses' question.

Shaking his head Meliodas said, "Anyway thanks for telling them. So, what is the big hunch that you two have?" Yawning hugely, he said, "And please be quick because I haven't slept in almost two days."

"Zaneri is lying. Or rather she thinks she's telling the truth which is worse." Zeldris said.

"What do you mean, Zeldris? Merlin what the hell is he talking about?" Meliodas asked moodily.

"He means exactly what he said Captain. Zaneri has no real memory of the past few months since the time when Istar was attacked. That means several things, but only one I think is true. The Shisha Shieki." Merlin announced.

"Wait, isn't that what Hendrickson was using on Sir King's friend Helbram? Isn't that used when a person is..." Elizabeth trailed off not wanting to say it aloud.

"Yes princess," Zeldris said, "She died a long time ago. When Istar was sacked, every Druid in the land was slaughtered and their souls consumed. Or so I thought. My guess is that Estarossa somehow stowed her soul away, for what purpose at the time I don't know but now is using her to either spy on us or to get to you again."

At those words, Elizabeth was glad she was sitting. "Meliodas? Could you get me an ale please?"

His mouth dropping open, Meliodas went behind the bar to pour his Goddess a drink. Bringing it back to her he asked, "Are you sure you want this? You're not a very good drinker."

"I am very sure. Thank you." She said politely and sipped her drink.

"Alright, well I guess now we need to figure out what to do with Zaneri now. Do we kill her?" Meliodas asked Merlin, remembering King having to kill Helbram twice before he finally really died.

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We can't just kill her! She didn't choose to be brought back, we have to save her from him, she has to be in so much pain, I can't even think about what she has gone through, how could you think that killing her would be-"

Meliodas placed his hands on Elizabeths cheeks and kissed her until she calmed. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and saw the panic that was there receding. "I will never let him hurt you again. I promise." He said solemnly. Seeing her nod, he said, "I'm sorry Elizabeth but there is no other way. She is already dead. Killing her again will hopefully free her soul to be able to move into the next life."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said quietly. "I know what you're saying is the truth, it's just hard to accept that one of us has to kill her. She may not have liked me very much, but she was all of yours friend."

Zeldris cleared his throat. "She wasn't mine." He stated. "I don't really have a problem killing her."

Walking up to Zeldris, Elizabeth took his hand and stared into his eyes. After a few moments she nodded, "Yes you do have a problem with killing her," shushing him as he tried to interrupt her she went on, "But you saw that the rest of us would have a bigger problem with doing it because we know her. But as you said she wasn't your friend so you volunteered." Embracing him she only hugged him for half a second before Meliodas came and hauled her away, growling about touching other men and trying to get them killed.

Smacking Meliodas's arm around her waist, Elizabeth turned back to Zeldris and finished, "Thank you. But we couldn't ask you to do that, we'll figure out another way."

Looking at Meliodas, Zeldris raised a brow in question. Getting a small head shake from him Zeldris let out a sigh. "Alright then. How about we go and see if she has anything to say about this?" He suggests. Everyone agreed and they begin to walk upstairs.

"I want to stop and see is Diane is awake yet." Elizabeth says. "We'll meet you both up there in just a minute."

Nodding their heads, Zeldris and Merlin continue on to the top floor while Meliodas and Elizabeth went left to go towards the Giants bedroom. Knocking on the door Elizabeth waits for a moment before opening it and peering in.

"Diane? Are you in here?" Elizabeth asks the empty looking room. Walking in she looks in the washroom and doesn't find her friend. Reentering the bedroom, she looks to Meliodas and says, "She's not here."

"Maybe she's with King?" He suggests with a wiggle to his eyebrows and a devilish smile.

Laughing a bit, Elizabeth nods her head and she and Meliodas resume walking up to the top floor. Seeing Merlin and Zeldris waiting they hurried over and Merlin lifted the latch to let them into the room.

Looking around Meliodas noticed that the room was eerily quiet. Getting a bad feeling he took Elizabeths hand and pulled her closer to him. This does not feel right, he thought.

With a quick search of the small room and washroom, Zeldris said unbelievingly, "She's not here."

Merlin went quickly to the door, "We need to get out of here now." She said seriously.

Leaving the room, Merlin began to go to each of the other Sins' rooms. Throwing open doors, she sees that no one is where they should be. Hurrying down to the main floor, Merlin stops and concentrates to try and locate her comrades.

Meliodas is going from confused that everyone is not there, to angry that Zaneri may have done something to them. Wrapping his arm around Elizabeth, he unsheathed his sword with the other. "What the fuck is going on here?" He asked fiercely.

"They're all gone." Merlin says. "I cannot feel any other life forms than us."

"How the fuck did that happen Merlin? They wouldn't have just left us! They know how dangerous it is right now and that we all need-" Meliodas was saying until Merlin interrupted him.

"Captain you don't understand what I'm saying." Stepping up to him she says, "WE are the ONLY lifeforms I can sense. I do not sense Mama Hawk or any humans in the surrounding villages. I can always feel any life that is around me. And there is none." Merlin goes over to the door and opens it to find nothing but blackness outside. No night sky, just pure black.

Walking up to the door Zeldris looks out and says, "It's not demonic. It feels wrong. I can't quite put my finger on it but it feels almost like..."

"Like a dream." Elizabeth finishes. Everyone looks at her. "I felt like this since I woke up but I thought maybe it was just me but now... It feels like I'm dreaming. But it's the kind of dream that feels so real that you think you're awake."

"Dammit!" Meliodas yells. "We aren't dreaming, we're in an illusion. That bitch! I'm gonna kill her for this!" Meliodas starts to pace across the room.

"You're right Captain. This is Zaneri's power." Looking to Zeldris she explains, "Zaneri can create very realistic illusions to test people's strength." Gesturing to the room she says, "Everything here is not real. She has us under her spell and the question is for how long we have been under."

Elizabeth watched the others as she tried not to think about where they were headed. And the fact that she had no control over her actual body. And the fact that Zaneri is under some evil mage's curse and she was going to deliver them to Estarossa. We were going to face him and stop him, but now they were all defenseless. He could do anything he wanted to them... to her.

"No. No, please. I don't want to be here anymore. I need to wake up now!" Elizabeth began to plead. "Zaneri! Please don't do this! I can't go through this again, I can't be like this around him." Elizabeth choked as tears poured down her face. Meliodas picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Meliodas, I'm so scared. I can't- I'm not able to fight him again. Please I just want to wake up."

Meliodas went from angry to enraged with Elizabeths outburst. Knowing there was nothing he could do to keep her safe, to keep Estarossa away from her was making him crazy. Tightening his arms around her he looked to Merlin, pleading with his eyes to please help.

Seeing her friends like this was heartbreaking for Merlin. Shaking herself she began to try and think about all that she knew about Druid practices. Only one thing came to mind, and it was a very long shot. "Elizabeth, I need you to calm down." She said to the distraught princess.

"Merlin leave her-" Meliodas said.

"Captain I need her to try something and she has to calm down enough to be able to do it. And before you ask she is the only one who can." Merlin said shortly.

Frowning at his friend, Meliodas lowered Elizabeths feet to the ground. Cupping her cheeks, her began to wipe her tears with his thumbs. "I told you that you are the strongest person I know. And I meant it." Kissing her lightly he continued, "If Merlin says you're the only one who could do this then she's right. So I need you to take some deep breaths for me and calm your thoughts."

Looking into Meliodas's beautiful eyes helps, she thought. Letting herself get lost in them for a little while, she can feel her mind calming. Nodding her head, she kissed him back and turned to the mage. "Ok Lady Merlin. What do I need to do?"

"Do you remember when you and Meliodas went through your trials?" At her nod, Merlin went on, "There was a word that Zaneri used to bring him out of his trance. Do you remember it?"

Thinking back Elizabeth remembered how difficult it was to watch Meliodas struggle like that. She recalled Zaneri touching his forehead and saying, "Nemeza. She touched him and said Nemeza. What does that mean?"

"It means 'awaken'. Princess I want you to try and concentrate on your power, all of it, and try to wake us up with that word." Merlin proposed.

"Do you think it will work?" Zeldris asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping that because of her elevated power from remembering her past that it will be enough to bridge the gap and wake us." Facing Elizabeth, she said, "Elizabeth, I don't want you to think about what you're doing. Just concentrate on gathering and focusing your power. Only when you feel that you have all of it do I want you to try and wake up Meliodas alright?" Merlin asked.

Nodding her head Elizabeth turned back to Meliodas. Placing her forehead against his she said softly, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course you do. You have excellent taste." He said with a smile.

Stepping back with a smile Elizabeth closed her eyes and just breathed. Looking deep within herself she imagined that her body was a well. And she began to think of her power as the water in the well. With every memory, with every life that she remembered the water level rose. She worked backwards through her lives, all the way back to being her first self. All the power she had, it started to fill the well rapidly. More and more. Higher and higher. Almost there...

Standing only a step away from Elizabeth, Meliodas saw the glow begin. And as time went on she glowed brighter and brighter. After almost ten minutes of steady glow she opened her eyes, her Goddess eyes. Smiling at him she reached out and caressed his face. "It's time you woke up my love." She said. Bringing one finger to his forehead, "Nemeza."

With a sharp breath Meliodas woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Standing up he looked around but he was alone. He wanted to shout out for Elizabeth, but he didn't want to give himself away. Seeing his weapon was gone, his clothes disheveled, he headed to the window to look outside. Gods, he thought, how long was I asleep? Pulling back the curtain he felt like the ground dropped out from beneath him.

He was in Vaizel.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the new chapter! I would absolutely love some feedback on it, I was quite torn while writing this chapter. So please feel free to leave a review with any suggestions or criticisms, they are all welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me a little longer with this one. I'm sick so my brain was fuzzy and my body not willing to work with me. But I heavily medicated, and with the help of my niece with proofreading (she's 11 so there could still be mistakes), here we go.**

* * *

"Elizabeth, no. I should be able to do this on my own. Please just wake yourself, I'll be fine." Merlin pleaded.

Shaking her head Elizabeth said, "Merlin, you know as well as I that you are more useful to this fight than I am. I need to know that Meliodas has every seasoned fighter he has to help him with this war."

Taking Elizabeth's hand Merlin looked into her eyes, searching for- something. Anything to explain why the princess thinks the war isn't over. "Princess the war is over. You know this, you were there. Please, I don't understand why you keep talking about it as if it were still going on."

With a small smile Elizabeth explained, "This war, the Holy War, never ended for Meliodas and me. Our curse kept us locked in a kind of hell, the kind born of war. I know that we can break it. Every time I die my mother comes to me and asks if I want to return to the realm. And every time I say no, that I want to be with Meliodas no matter what. Each time she cries like I broke her heart, but the last time she didn't come. Instead Jelamet came, I didn't understand why it was her instead of my mother until she began to talk. She ranted at me for what felt like an eternity, talking about how heartbroken my mother was over my repeated rejection of her love. I shouted that I did love her and loved her still but she just yelled over me that this continued war was my fault." Turning away from Merlin, Elizabeth walked over to a table and sat wearily.

"I don't understand. We would have known if there was still a war going on. It's not possible." Merlin said.

"The war isn't fought in Britannia, it's fought in the Goddess realm." Looking up at the Mage Elizabeth went on, "Apparently in the last hundred years or so there was a rebellion against my mother. Some of the Goddesses thought that my punishment had run its course and that the curse should be lifted."

"But that's good right? Goddesses should have spoken up for you a long time ago." Merlin said excitedly.

"No, it's not just me they're speaking up for. They want the curse taken off of _both_ of us. It seems that Meliodas and my relationship isn't that uncommon any more. Demons and Goddesses and even other species have been intermingling for some time. But my mother is still adamantly against it, so a war has broken out and I am to blame." Elizabeth sighed and laid her head on the table.

"Elizabeth it is not your fault. The blame belongs to your mother for not seeing that love, all different kinds of love are beautiful things. So please don't be upset over it." Merlin said soothingly.

Raising her head, Elizabeth laid a palm on Merlin's cheek, "I remember you as a little girl, childlike in appearance but so very grown up otherwise." Sweeping Merlin's hair away from her eyes, Elizabeth laid her fingers across her forehead. Smiling Elizabeth said, "My friend. I hope you forgive me but he needs you more right now." Before Merlin could move Elizabeth said, "Nemeza."

And with that Elizabeth was alone.

 **Vaizel**

Merlin woke up quietly, knowing that she was being watched she tried to be as still as she could. Dammit Elizabeth, she thought. She was equal parts annoyed and proud at how sneaky the princess had become. Hearing a door open Merlin listened to the low conversation.

"Are you having any problems keeping the four of them in a trance?" Merlin couldn't believe her ears! Vivian! But she died, Ludociel killed her. She wanted so badly to open her eyes but knew she had to wait until she could get more information.

"I am fine thank you. I have no need for your assistance." Zaneri said through gritted teeth. Zaneri knew what this mage had done to her, how she brought her back. Vivian told her that if she did what she asked then she would remove the spell and let her be at peace. Hating everyone, she only wants to be with her sister. She blames Meliodas for not saving them. Looking over at Elizabeth asleep on the bed she wants nothing more than to kill her.

Seeing the way Zaneri was eyeing Elizabeth, Vivian knew she had to make sure the Druid understood what she was supposed to do. "Zaneri if you harm the princess, I will make sure that you never find any peace." When Zaneri whipped around to look at her she continued, "In fact if you harm her I will find your sister's soul and damn it to an eternity as a slave to the Demon King." Stepping up to the frightened girl she said, "Do not test me." And with that she turned and left the room.

"Damn her!" Zaneri said to the room. Walking over to Elizabeth she leaned down and said to her, "If I had my way I would kill you slowly in front of your Demon. I want you both to feel the pain I feel in my soul every second of the day." Turning away she marches out of the room, slamming the door.

Merlin almost felt pity for the Druid, until she threatened Elizabeth and the Captain. Opening her eyes, she carefully looked around to make sure she was alone. Sitting up she saw Elizabeth on the bed beside her. Getting up and walking around the bed she sat down next to her. Placing a hand on her head to tried to wake her up but couldn't. Hearing footsteps she quickly took her position back on the bed just before the door opened.

"You bitch! How the hell did you wake him up?" Zaneri stormed up to Elizabeth and shook her so hard the bed moved. "I know you woke up Meliodas! His room is empty, and Estarossa hasn't returned yet to kill him. He's loose!" Climbing on top of her Zaneri put her finger to Elizabeth's forehead, "Nemeza."

Elizabeth woke up to a weight on her stomach, pinning down her body. Opening her eyes, she saw Zaneri on top of her, a crazed look in her eyes.

"How did you do it?" Zaneri demanded.

Gathering her courage Elizabeth said, "I'm a Goddess. Just like you _were_. Did you really think that we would be fooled by your ridiculous illusion?"

Smirking at Elizabeth, Zaneri leaned down to say, "Well you were. You all were out for two days." Grabbing her chin, she tilted Elizabeth's face to the open window. "Welcome back to Vaizel." Pulling her to look at her again Zaneri wrapped her hands around Elizabeths throat. "I wanted you to die in front of Meliodas but since he's not here this will have to do."

Elizabeth clawed at Zaneri's hands but they were too strong. All of a sudden Merlin slams into Zaneri, knocking her off of Elizabeth.

Merlin didn't want to use her magic and alert anyone that she was awake. Leaping on the Druid she slammed her head into the ground dazing her. Looking around for a weapon, Merlin spotted a candlestick on a nearby table. Jumping up Merlin tried to get to the table but Zaneri grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. On the floor, Merlin looked back and drew her foot closer and kicked back at Zaneri. Slamming her heel into the Druid's mouth gave her enough time to grab the candlestick. Feeling Zaneri come up behind her, Merlin swung with all her strength and bashed the candlestick into her head. Staggering up on to her feet, Merlin looked down at the girl. I'm sorry, she thought. I know how you really are and you deserved better. I hope you can find peace now.

Hearing Elizabeth coughing as she tried to sit up, Merlin dropped the weapon and hurried over to her friend. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Nodding her head Elizabeth found that she couldn't talk very loud, "Yes," she rasped, "I'll be fine. Are you ok?" She asked with a frown, looking over to the body.

Not bothering to look over Merlin assured the princess, "I'm fine. But we need to get out of here." Grabbing Elizabeth's elbow, she attempts to help her up, but her legs give out.

"I can't. I feel too weak after using so much power to get you all out." She explained. Sitting back on the bed, Elizabeth worried about Meliodas. Where was he, she thought. Did he really wake up and get out? Or... no I refuse to think that. I would know if he was gone. Shaking herself she looked to Merlin, taking a deep breath she said, "We need to hide the body, they can't know she's dead. Then you need to find Meliodas. I'll find somewhere to hide until my strength comes back."

"Elizabeth I cannot leave you when you're defenseless so please don't ask me again." Merlin said firmly. Grabbing Zaneri under her arms, Merlin dragged her to the closet and shut her in, "There, now let's go." Putting Elizabeth's arm over her shoulders, she helped her walk from the room. Going slowly, they listened for any movement or voices as they made their way through the house. "This place feels different than the rest of the town. It feels like it's misplaced."

"That's because it is." Elizabeth said quietly. "It's the same house Estarossa kept me in in Camelot."

Looking around Merlin knew she was right. Not wanting to upset her more she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, I should be able to walk on my own now, thank you Merlin." Taking steps was difficult, but not impossible. Elizabeth forced herself to keep going forward. I have to find him, she thought. I need to know that he's alright. Meliodas... where are you?

 **Further into the house**

Meliodas stopped. "Elizabeth." He breathed. She's awake, I can feel her, he thought. Smiling he continued to search the house. He knew this was the same one from Camelot. Estarossa never did like to give up his favorite things. Wanting to find Elizabeth, he began to follow the feel of her. No matter where he was he could feel her, and since he's in the same magic bubble as her it can't block him like before.

Looking around a corner he saw a door with multiple locks on it. Curious he cautiously walked up to it and placed his ear against it. He could hear arguing, two, no three men fighting about how to get out. Grinning he backed up and kicked the door in. Stepping into the room he said, "Yo! So, who wants to get the bad guy and save the girl?"

"Damn Cap, I was just about to do that." Ban said with a smirk.

Meliodas looked at his friends and was thankful they were still alive. "Ok guys we need to split up. Ban you're with me, King you and Gowther go and find Merlin and Zeldris."

"Don't ignore me!" Hawk squealed.

Looking down at the pig Meliodas said, "I wasn't. You have the most important job."

Puffing up in pride Hawk asked, "What's that?"

Squatting to be face to face with him Meliodas said gravely, "Find Elizabeth and protect her with your life."

Nodding Hawk said, "Yes Captain."

With a smile and a small head rub to the pig, Meliodas rose and began to leave the room.

"Hey Captain, what are we going to do?" Ban asked. After a moment Meliodas turned and faced him, demon marks and obsidian eyes present.

"We're going to find Estarossa. And kill him."

 **(Since all the characters are in the same house I'm going to put a {POV} in places where we change from one group to another. Like from Meliodas and Ban to King and Gowther, just to make the change obvious and to avoid confusion until everyone is together. Thanks.)**

 **{POV}**

As her strength returned to her, Elizabeth began to feel her connection to Meliodas more strongly. Thank Gods he's alright, she thought. Trying to search the house while attempting to avoid Vivian or Estarossa hasn't been too hard. That alone is making Elizabeth terrified. "Merlin," she said quietly, "Isn't this just a little too easy? We've been walking around for ten minutes and haven't seen or heard anyone."

Walking around this place is taking forever, Merlin thought. Too many doors. "It is way too easy. It's got to be a trap of some sort, but I don't want to use my magic. Using it could set it off, or not using it we could walk right into it." Merlin said frustratingly.

Touching the mage's arm, Elizabeth stopped her. "If I wasn't with you would you use your magic? Be honest."

"Yes." Merlin said grudgingly. "But I refuse to leave you. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

Smiling Elizabeth hugged her friend. Pulling back, she said, "Merlin we have to split up. My strength is back and I can just find some place to hunker down until it's over."

Looking at her strangely Merlin asked, "You would just hide? Not try to help?"

Ducking her head, Elizabeth fought tears. Looking back up she said chokingly, "I know that I would only be a distraction for Meliodas, and a pawn for Estarossa. I don't want Meliodas hurt or killed because of me." Averting her eyes, she went on shamefully, "Besides, I'm terrified just being here. I hate that I feel like this but the more I think about being around him, or that I'm in this house again is eating away at me."

Merlin didn't know what to say. Comforting someone wasn't her strong suit. "If I hide you, you have to promise not to move from there until one of us comes for you. Promise?"

Wiping away her tears Elizabeth replied, "Yes Merlin."

Looking around Merlin chose the door on her left. Opening it revealed a small bedroom, designed for a young girl. "Stay in here. If you hear anything outside this door, get into the washroom and lock the door. Quietly." Shaking her head, Merlin mumbled, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I will be fine. Please just go find Meliodas and help him." Elizabeth urged her.

Walking out the door Merlin took a quick look back at the princess. Elizabeth gave her a small smile and softly shut the door. Gods, I hope I don't regret this, Merlin thought. Walking a distance away from the door, Merlin opened up herself to try and find her comrades. Unfortunately, they were all she could feel, Vivian and Estarossa were hidden somehow. I'll figure that out later, she thought. Here we go, she thought as she headed towards the nearest pair of King and Gowther.

 **{POV}**

Meliodas felt the flare of Merlin's power. "Merlin's awake." He said to Ban. He hoped that the others find each other. Mostly he hoped that Hawk found Elizabeth, he was depending on that pig. He could still feel her through their connection and she didn't seem to be in any trouble.

"Hey Cap, check this out." Ban whispered and he peeked around the corner of the hallway they were in.

Meliodas took a look and his wrath began to boil. Estarossa sat at a table in the dining room eating a meal with Zeldris. Listening to their conversation only further angered him.

"Well baby brother it is good to see you! I had hoped that you would join me in finally settling our score with the _other_ brother." Estarossa said.

Sounding confuse Zeldris replied, "Estarossa, I saw you not that long ago, do you not remember?"

With a frown Estarossa shook off his own confusion and continued as if Zeldris didn't speak, "I am glad that you are here. It is almost time to begin the ceremony to restore my love. And after we are reunited I plan to kill Meliodas slowly, torturing him by _various_ methods." He said with a sly smile. "I do believe Elizabeth will enjoy them thoroughly." He chuckled.

Pausing at that, Zeldris decided he didn't want to know. "So, everything is in place?" He asked as he quit eating.

"Yes. My friend is putting the final touches on the alter and then once she's done..." Estarossa smiles and trails off.

Meliodas can't stand it anymore, as he starts to move forward Ban grabs his shirt. Pulling him back away from the dining room, Ban whispers heatedly to him, "Captain we need a plan. One of us needs to find this mage and stop her."

Knowing he's right Meliodas takes a breath and says, "Aright, you go and find her. Don't kill her unless you have to, just knock her out. I have some questions that need answers." Jerking his head back towards the room he goes on, "I'll take care of them."

With a nod Ban turns around and heads back the way they came. Meliodas waits for him to be out of sight to unleash his demonic powers. Turning and striding into the dining room he shouts out, "Well isn't this just the perfect family reunion?"

 **{POV}**

Elizabeth waited a few minutes, until she was sure Merlin was further away before leaving the room. I'm sorry Merlin, she thought. Everything I told you was the truth, but I also can sense a familiar presence and I feel compelled to find it without interference.

Walking down hallways, turning here and there she followed what sounded like a call for help. She knew she shouldn't trust anything like this, but the compulsion to go was overwhelming. As she approached the room she was drawn to, the door opened to reveal a large library. Stepping in she looked around, noticing candles lit and symbols drawn onto the floor, walls and ceiling. To her right was a large alter, like Druids used for sacrifices to the Goddesses. Flinching as the door slammed shut, Elizabeth was startled again by a voice.

"Well, that worked perfectly."

Elizabeth was shocked to hear a voice she thought she would never hear again. Slowly turning she saw the mage Vivian. But that wasn't the presence she felt, looking closer she saw her eyes change from her usual brown to Goddess orange. "Jelamet, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Smiling Jelamet said, "Waiting for you of course. Everything has worked out perfectly." Staring at Elizabeth she began to get angry, "All I wanted was my body back. But it's been destroyed in this ridiculous war!" Stomping up to Elizabeth, she grabbed her by the arm, "This is all your fault!"

"I didn't ask to be punished Jelamet. I didn't want a war to break out. You know that." Elizabeth said calmly. I can't believe that she possessed Vivian, she thought. But it also makes sense, she would have needed a magically strong body to do the things she has been doing. I can't believe she's helping Estarossa though, Elizabeth thought. Jelamet never approved of my relationship with Meliodas, why would she team up with a demon? "Why are you helping Estarossa?"

Jelamet began to laugh. Gripping Elizabeth harder she said, "You actually think I'm helping him? Everything that has happened is because I made it so! Because it needed to happen in order to fulfill my goal." Dragging Elizabeth over to the alter Jelamet continued, "That demon will die. Along with your lover and all the rest of those pieces of scum that are in this house."

Wincing at the sharp pain on her arm, Elizabeth tried to jerk away. "What do you mean your goal?" She asked. Twisting her arm again she found that she was growing weak. "What did you do to me?" She swayed as her body began to get heavy. Attempting to turn away, Elizabeth felt herself being lifted onto the alter.

Leaning over Elizabeth, Jelamet let out a small smile, "I am going to have a goddess body again, no matter what." Walking around the alter she grabbed a small bowl and dipped her finger into it. Dripping with oil she painted symbols on Elizabeth's skin, while circling her and muttering incantations.

Knowing exactly what Jelamet was doing terrified Elizabeth. Feeling the last of her strength fading she pled with Jelamet, "Don't do this... please no. This isn't the way. I beg you..."

Stopping, Jelamet faced Elizabeth, "I will have a Goddesses body again. And I will use that to get close to your mother and end this war once and for all." With a disgusted sound Jelamet said, "Your mother is weakening. She's considering lifting your curse. Even going as far as to speak to the Demon King! I will not let that happen!" Spinning Jelamet continued her ritual.

Gods no... Elizabeth thought. Meliodas I'm sorry.

 **{POV}**

Facing off against his brothers, Meliodas stopped and could feel regret and pain coming from Elizabeth. "No." Looking at Estarossa he saw the smile grow on his brother's face.

"And now it begins." Estarossa said.

 **{POV}**

Finishing her writing, Jelamet returned the bowl to the side table. Picking up something else she kept it out of Elizabeth's sight. "Because of the suffering I endured, caused by your weakness, I decided to make this last a bit longer than necessary." Smiling she brought up her ritual sword and stabbed Elizabeth in her stomach.

Elizabeth screamed out as the sword pierced her, she could feel the white-hot pain lancing through her. "MELIODAS!" She shouted. Not able to move, all she could do was give out agonizing screams and painful cries. It hurts, she cried out in her mind. Oh, Gods please help me! Make this stop!

"No one can hear you. And short of your lover, no one can feel you. I heard about your connection with him, how he can feel your pain. He should be fighting his brother by now. I wonder how he's doing with such a distraction?" Jelamet asked with malice. Hearing a bang at the door she says, "Not yet."

In the depths of her suffering, Elizabeth tried to pull her thoughts together. I need to help him, she thought. Digging deep into her soul she felt the tether that connected them. I'm sorry Meliodas, I will always love you, she thought to him. Severing the tether, she began to drift into a sea of pain, alone.

 **{POV}**

Meliodas stumbled as he felt the connection with Elizabeth cease. Going down to his knees, his eyes begin to water. _I'm sorry Meliodas, I will always love you_. He heard her voice so softly in his mind. No Elizabeth, he thought. Wait, hold on and I will find you, we still have time.

"Are you going to sit there and cry or are you going to fight?" Zeldris asked.

Meliodas clenched his fists and raised his head. Zeldris was right in front of him, looking into his eyes he caught the wink his brother gave him. Damn him, one day he would kill Zeldris for making him believe he betrayed him. Letting out a smirk, Meliodas punched Zeldris in his dick, as he fell to the ground Meliodas jumped over him to attack Estarossa. Hang on Elizabeth, he pleaded in his mind. I'm coming.

 **{POV}**

"Wait a second, do you hear that?" King asked his friends.

Tilting his head Gowther listens. "It's Diane. She's in the room on the right." He says matter-of-factly.

Rushing over to the door King bangs on it. "Diane! Are you alright?" He shouts.

"King! I'm alright but I can't get out. I need help!" Diane yells back.

"We're coming! Spirit Spear Chastiefol second form: Guardian!" King orders, using the large Guardian to bust in the door and free Diane.

"Thanks King!" Diane says as she walks out of the room. "Alright now where are we and where is everybody?"

"We are in Vaizel, Ban and the Captain of Scraps Disposal are 77.4 feet northeast, Meliodas and Zeldris are 102.2 feet south and Merlin should be here in 15 seconds." Gowther answers.

Both staring at him, King shakes his head and asks, "Did you know that all along?"

"Yes."

"Wait you left out Escanor and Elizabeth." Diane said.

"I can sense Escanor but only just. He is very far away but headed in our direction. And the princess, I sensed her earlier but she has since disappeared." Gowther says thoughtfully.

"Escanor can take care of himself, Meliodas found Zeldris, Merlin is almost here so I guess we should see what Ban and Hawk are doing?" King asked his companions.

Shaking herself out Diane bounces on her toes, much to King's enjoyment, and says, "Well then, let's go!" Walking to the door, she comes face to face with Merlin.

"Yes, I would also like to know what Ban and Hawk are doing. And Gowther?" Turning to the doll she says, "Tell me exactly when Elizabeth disappeared."

 **{POV}**

"What the hell is going on here?" Ban yelled out in frustration. He's been searching this damn house for what feels like forever, and he has yet to come across anyone else. "Where you at crazy bitch?" He asked no one.

Walking further along he actually hears something. Cocking his head, he strains to hear it. It sounds like something heavy banging on a door. Hurrying towards the sound Ban sees Master grunting and trying to break down a door. About to say something snarky about finding food, Ban sees the tears running down the pig's face. "Master what's wrong?" He asked.

Turning to Ban Hawk cries out, "It's Elizabeth! She's in there and she's hurt!"

"What?!" Ban shouts. "Move!" Ban slams his foot into the door and it doesn't budge. "NO!" Trying again and again he slams his body into it and nothing happens. Distracted by his actions he doesn't hear the rest of his friends come up behind him.

"BAN!" Merlin shouts.

Whipping around, Ban is bloody but healing as he faces his friends. "Elizabeth is in there. Master said she's hurt. I- I can't get the door open." Ban says roughly.

Stepping up to the door Merlin feels the Perfect Cube, but it's slightly altered. "Hmm..." She closes her eyes and runs her hands up and down the door, feeling out the spell. "It feels like Vivian but not. I don't under-" stopping abruptly Merlin feels the magic shift slightly and pushes through it. Shattering the Cube she says, "Ban try again now."

Slamming into the door one more time, it finally blasts inward. Everyone rushes into the room only to stop short in horror. Elizabeth laying on an alter with a sword in her belly, not moving, not breathing. Vivian was standing over her with her hands out chanting, unaware that her spell had been broken in her distraction.

Running to her, Ban grabbed the mage and slammed her head onto the alter knocking her out. "Merlin, we have to bring her back," he said looking down at Elizabeth. "The Captain, he- he needs-" looking lost Ban kneels down and sobs.

"I don't understand what she was doing." Merlin says looking around. "This is a druid ritual. Vivian was a mage. What was she trying to do?" Stepping up to the alter, Merlin took Elizabeth's hand. Leaning down she kisses her forehead. "I am sorry Elizabeth. I never should have left you." Silent tears run down her face.

"No." Diane says softly. "Merlin, you have to do something. We can't just let her die." Turning to King she pleads, "Help her! Please!" Looking at Ban, "What about your blood? Would that work?" She asks desperately.

Not looking up Ban shakes his head.

"Diane, she's gone." Merlin says gravely. "There's nothing we can do."

Dropping to the floor, Diane cries out, "It's not fair, she was so good, her and the Captain..." Breaking down she curls up and weeps. King comes down to her and holds her as his own tears add to hers.

After a few moments Merlin clears her throat, "I am going to teleport you all out of here. Now that Vivian is unconscious her magic barrier is down. I already sent Escanor to the Boar Hat and the rest of you need to get as far away from here as possible once you're there."

"Merlin, we need to help the Captain. And what about Elizabeth? We can't just leave her here." King says quietly.

Turning away from Elizabeth Merlin faces her friends, "I am going to stay behind and help the Captain." Raising her hand, she stops their interruptions. "I know you think you can help, but you are all too grief-stricken to be of any use. The Captain will be unable to control his wrath once he realizes she's gone. I can be out of here in a flash but I want you all to be far away when that happens." With a sigh she turns back to Elizabeth and says softly, "I don't know how many more times he can go through this. He's going to need us once this is over. We need to help keep him sane until-" Merlin inhales as she makes a realization. Oh, please let it be true, she thinks.

"Until what Merlin?" Diane asks, sniffling in Kings arms.

"Hmm? Oh, until he can be on his own." She says hurriedly. "Alright now are you ready?" Without waiting for an answer, she snaps her fingers and sends everyone besides Gowther to the Boar Hat. Turning she tells him, "I need you to make sure that they don't try to come back. Understood?"

Tilting his head, he stared at Merlin for a minute. "There is something that you are hiding, but I cannot figure it out." Straightening he says, "I will make sure that they all get as far away as possible."

"Good." About to send him along, Merlin pauses and says, "You stay with them until the Captain and I return." With his nod she snaps her fingers and is alone with Elizabeth. Facing the princess, she sweeps the bangs off of her face and lays her hand on her cheek. "I hope that I'm right..." Hearing a noise she looks over and sees Vivian regaining consciousness, "Oh good, now my fun begins."

 **{POV}**

It's the dream, he thought. Damn, it was prophetic like Merlin said. I need to go with it, he thought, remembering what was next. "What have you done with Elizabeth?!" Meliodas shouted as he rained down blows on his brothers' face. Estarossa just laughed as blood started to pool under him.

"Keep it up brother and you'll never find her…" Zeldris spoke from his prone position across the room. "Even I don't know where he put her so you may want to calm yourself before you kill him."

Meliodas took a deep breath and looked at his brothers laying out bloodied before him. Zeldris was run through with a sword pinned to the floor and missing an arm. Estarossa was a bloody laughing mess before him, almost unrecognizable with the amount of damage he had inflicted upon him. He turned away from them trying to control himself. He needed to calm down and think! How could he get Estarossa to tell him where Elizabeth was? Although he already knew the answer, he had to ask.

Meliodas turned back to his brothers and crouched down next to Estarossa. "Why did you take her and not just kill her?", he asked. Estarossa looked up at him no longer smiling and said, "Why would I kill someone I love?".

With that Meliodas grabbed Estarossa by the throat, "You don't love her, you hurt her. You abused and threatened her." Letting him go Meliodas rose up and went over to Zeldris. "What about you?"

Zeldris looked up at him with a smile, "Well, I never claimed to love her." He said.

Meliodas could hear the clock strike eleven and knew his time was running out, facing Estarossa he could feel his rage trying to break through again. Elizabeth! He shouts in his mind. Please be alive, please. He noticed Estarossa laughing again, "What is so funny?" He growls at him.

Looking up at him Estarossa said, "Kill me or don't, either way she's mine no matter what you do. I made sure of it."

Just as Meliodas was going to stomp on Estarossa's head, Merlin popped into the room. "Do you know where Elizabeth is? Is she alright?" Meliodas fires at her.

"I know where she is, but she is hurt. The mage working with Estarossa was trying to do a spell but we stopped it." Looking over to Estarossa she said with a small smile, "Your friend was never your friend. Everything she did was for her own purpose, she never helped you unless it served her own goal. You were fooled."

Staring at the mage Estarossa began to shout, "You're lying. She helped me, she's making Elizabeth remember our life and we're going to be together again and I'm going to kill all of you bastards I will have my revenge for everything you did-"

Meliodas cut off his tirade with a boot to the face. Turning back to Merlin he asked, "She's hurt? What did the mage do to her? I need to see her now, take me to her." Meliodas was getting very agitated, he hasn't felt her in a while and he's hoping she's only passed out and not... no. That's not- that can't happen. Not unless he's there and it hasn't been three days. Has it? "Merlin, how long have we been here?" He asked cautiously.

Shaking her head Merlin says, "Not that long Captain." With a snap she sends Estarossa and Zeldris to the Boar Hat and out of the way. Here we go, she thought. I hope this works.

"Wait, where did you send them? Where is everyone else?" Getting a worse feeling, Meliodas steps towards his friend. "Merlin, what aren't you telling me?" Please no, he thought.

"Meliodas, something happened." Not too sure how to say it, Merlin tried to explain as best she could. "The mage was Vivian, but not Vivian. A Goddess named Jelamet possessed her and wanted to take Elizabeth's body. We stopped the ritual, but," Merlin paused not wanting to go on but knows she has to, "we were too late to save her."

Meliodas stared at the floor for a minute. "Take me to her." Meliodas said quietly.

Snapping her fingers, Merlin took them to the library. Stepping back from Meliodas she waited in the doorway.

Too late. Too late. It just keeps repeating in his head. We were too late. I was too late. Again. I can never save her. Why can't I save her? Walking up to her body, Meliodas takes her hand and places it on his cheek. "Please don't do this. Wake up. Please? I can't be here without you anymore. You're my reason for living, so please just-" choking up he climbs on the alter and gathers her to his chest. Rocking, he sobs into her neck, great gut-wrenchingly painful wails coming from him.

"Take me with you." He whispers.

* * *

 **So I decided to end this chapter sad because I had it going on and on but I wanted at least 12 chapters. So with that I will tell you that no matter how long it runs the next chapter will be the official end of the story (depending on how it goes I may or may not do an epilogue). So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to any reviews left!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this took longer than expected. Having some problems with my home and I couldn't stand what I had written first so I had to redo it a few times lol. Oh, and** **LEMON** **! Happy reading!**

* * *

Come on, come on Merlin chants in her head. Please let me be right! Come on!

Meliodas is lost in his misery. All he feels is his wrath and pain. Breathing in her scent, that fresh almost candy sweet smell and it's tainted with her blood. Squeezing her tighter, he can feel his demonic energy rising. Glancing up through his hair he sees Merlin at the door looking, hopeful? What? Trying to speak, his voice comes out somewhat garbled from his crying, "Why are you looking at me like that? You should be running."

Tensing Merlin says, "I'm not looking at you like this. I'm looking at her." Jerking her chin, she gestures at Elizabeth. "Look at her."

"What are you tal-" Meliodas cuts himself off as he sees a glow coming from Elizabeth's body. "I don't understand..."

"The curse is that she dies three days after regaining her memory. The curse says she dies in front of you." Stepping forward cautiously Merlin goes on, "But neither of those happened. She died in two days and away from you."

Meliodas began to feel the light coming off of Elizabeth, it's warmth and healing. Getting excited he looks at Merlin, "Does that mean...?" He asks.

Smiling Merlin answers, "I believe it does. This must mean the curse is broken. It never happened like this before."

Feeling the ground shift, Meliodas comes down from the altar and hands Elizabeth to Merlin. "Take her to the Boar Hat and get as far away as possible and send Estarossa back here to me." Turning away he stops and turns back to say, "And contact the Supreme Deity and tell her everything, especially what Estarossa did to Elizabeth."

"But, Captain we-" Merlin starts.

With a black gaze and demon marks flowing over him, Meliodas cuts her off, "Do as your Captain orders."

With a nod Merlin and Elizabeth depart and Estarossa takes their place a second later. Looking down at his still knocked out brother, Meliodas says, "One last thing little brother, and then I never have to see you again." Grabbing him they both disappear.

 **The Boar Hat**

Appearing in Meliodas and Elizabeth's room, Merlin laid the princess on the bed. Looking down at her sleeping friend, she said, "Rest now. I have to let everyone know what's going on and get us the hell out of here." With one last look at the glowing girl, Merlin left the room and headed downstairs to see all the Sins and a pig under Gowther's mind jack. Not really seeing anything wrong with it, Merlin goes to her laboratory.

Entering her domain, she finds Gowther sitting at the desk reading. "Gowther, I assume that the rest of our group was giving you problems with leaving Vaizel?"

"Yes. They believed that they were better off waiting for the Captain and you. I attempted to dissuade them, but they would not listen. So, I made sure they could not endanger themselves." Gowther answered.

"Good." With that Merlin told her friend what had happened with the princess and where she thought Meliodas was going to go. I just hope that the Captain can get through this, she thought. Beginning to lay out candles and necessary ritual items, she begins to ask audience with the Supreme Deity.

 **Purgatory**

I really hate this place, Meliodas thought. The only good part is that after this I will never have to come here again. Not bothering to look around, he starts to call out, "Yo! It's rude to keep your company waiting!" He immediately feels his father's presence beginning to approach.

Looking down at his still unconscious brother Meliodas says quietly, "You should have left it alone. All your actions did was lead to your own death." Looking back up to the approaching, massive incarnation that is his father he gets to the point asking, "So I guess you know what has happened?"

"Yes." The Demon King says.

"Then you know what I'm here for." Meliodas states.

"Yes." The Demon King growls.

"Pretty soon the Supreme Deity should be arriving to discuss our exchange. I have some rules about that though, and they cannot be denied or undone once done. They are absolute for you both and without penalty for us. And if you or she were to go back on your word than you would be subject to absolute punishment, understood?" Meliodas asked.

Shaking with rage the Demon King says, "Yes."

"Gods, I love it when you're so agreeable!" Meliodas says with a smile. "Now I have something that you both want. Understand that if you do not agree then I will just kill Estarossa and you will never find out what you want to know. And the Supreme Deity will never get the revenge she'll want once she knows what he did to her daughter."

"What is going to stop me from just taking him from you right now?" The Demon King asks.

With a smirk Meliodas counters, "What's stopping you from just trying anyway?"

Thinking quietly the Demon King knows that if he tries to go against Meliodas right know, it will cost him most of his power and only end will Estarossa dead and his questions unanswered. With a frustrated growl the Demon King changes the subject, "I know what you want. And I know what your rules are going to be. I will agree to your terms. My part of the curse will end and I will never again lay any curse upon you or your Goddess. Happy?"

Cocking his head, Meliodas thinks for a moment. Nodding he says, "I want you to swear it in blood." He takes out a piece of parchment and hands it to his father.

With a curse the Demon King takes the parchment and lays his finger on it, the promise he made written in his blood appearing on it.

Taking back the parchment Meliodas reads it and satisfied he rolls it up and puts it in his vest. "And now we wait for the rest of our party." He says sitting on the still prone body of Estarossa.

 **The Boar Hat**

"Supreme Deity I thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Merlin says.

The Supreme Deity stands outside the Boar Hat looking down at the mage. There is an unconscious woman to her left that she senses is a Goddess. "What is the meaning of this?" She demands pointing to the woman on the ground.

Looking over at Jelamet, Merlin smirks. "That is one of your Goddesses possessing a human mages body. But it is her crimes that I think would interest you." She states looking back at the Supreme Deity.

"And what crimes do you think she could have possibly done?" The Supreme Deity scoffs. She should just crush this mage and take her Goddess and leave, she thinks irritated by all of this.

"For one the crime of murdering the reincarnation of your daughter Elizabeth." Merlin says sharply.

Looking down and becoming angrier the Supreme Deity attempts to grab the Goddess, only to find her protected by magic. "Remove this block and give her to me now!" She shouts, shaking the ground.

"Your Grace, I only wish for you to hear me out before I give her over to you. There is so much more that you need to know. And there is a choice you have to make." Merlin states plainly.

Drawing back, the Supreme Deity thinks for a moment and then says, "Speak then. But know that if you plead for this Goddesses life, then yours will be forfeit as well."

"Believe me I would be one of the last people to do that." Merlin states and proceeds to tell her in great detail what has occurred since Elizabeth was first taken, to what is happening now.

Sighing in defeat the Supreme Deity looks over to the Boar Hat, wanting to see her daughter, but knows that she has to finish this first. "Where is he?" She asks the mage.

"In Purgatory waiting for you. As you know the Demon King had to agree as well and he is unable to travel." Merlin said smartly.

With a small flash of light, the Supreme Deity sends Jelamet to the Goddess realm and sends instructions for her to be put under lock and key. Then turning to Merlin, she says, "You will care for her?" Talking about Elizabeth.

With a small bow Merlin says, "Of course."

With one last look at the tavern, the Supreme Deity makes her way to Purgatory.

 **Purgatory**

In a brilliant flash of light, the Supreme Deity arrives in Purgatory. "It is dreadful here. Shall we be on with this? I have no wish to remain here longer than necessary." She says in disgust.

"My words exactly!" Meliodas says gleefully. "I assume that you know of the agreement and the rules that adhere to it?" He asks.

"I know of the agreement but was not told of rules." She says with a sniff.

Taking out the parchment, Meliodas hands it to her and lets her read it. "If you are agreeable then place your finger on it and swear in blood. But know that if you don't agree, no matter that my father did, I will kill Estarossa."

The Demon King bristles saying, "You never said anything about that!"

"I will agree." The Supreme Deity says and places her finger on the parchment and swears it in blood. Handing it back to Meliodas she says, "You will care for her?"

Doing his own bristling Meliodas shouts, "I have always cared for her! I have loved her since I first saw her! I gave up everything for her and I would do it again in a heartbeat if she would ask! You have no right to ask me that question when you put her through hell!"

Not responding, the Supreme Deity says, "Now what happens?"

Collecting himself Meliodas says, "Now you both remove the curse."

With waves of their hands Meliodas can feel the chains of the curse lifting. He hasn't felt so light in, well ever, he thinks. Just one more thing Elizabeth, and then we can be free.

"Now what about Estarossa? We both want him. Who gets him first?" The Demon King asks.

With a smile Meliodas says, "Well, since you both like working together so much, you can figure that out between you. My business with you both is over and I never want to see either of you again. Goodbye!" And with a jaunty salute he disappears.

 **The Boar Hat**

"I wonder what the Captain is doing?" Diane asks King.

After her talk with the Supreme Deity, Merlin felt it was time to let the other Sins out of their mind jacks. After explaining everything to them and showing them Elizabeth who is breathing and healing still, she got them to calm down and agree to not turn back to Vaizel. And with good timing too. As Diane waits for King to answer, a large explosion rocks the tavern.

Running to the door Diane opens it and looks back to Vaizel, or what used to be Vaizel. "I guess that's what happened to him. He's alright, right Merlin?" She asked.

"Yes Diane. His wrath is quite controlled now. He knows that Elizabeth is safe and alive so that was just him destroying that place so it can never be used again." Merlin says to the Giant. Talking down she says, "Mama Hawk! We can stop for now." And with that the giant pig stops and burrows into the ground.

"What the hell was that? And why the hell did we stop?" Ban shouts as they come through the door. Falling down the stairs, he's still drunk from grieving for Elizabeth earlier.

"That was Vaizel being destroyed and we stopped to wait for the Captain to catch up with us." Merlin says as she passes his prone body. "I'm going to visit with Elizabeth for a while. Call out if the Captain shows up."

Walking up the stairs, Merlin can't help but smile thinking that her friends will no longer be in pain. No more dying painfully, and no more suffering through losing your love over and over. Pushing open the door Merlin stops short. "Not again."

Elizabeth is gone.

 **The Celestial Realm**

Feeling so warm, Elizabeth just wants to cuddle down into the bed and curl up to Meliodas. Turning over she reaches out for him only to come up empty. Opening her eyes, she sits up quickly in alarm. "What the..." She says trailing off as the door to the room opens. The door of her former bedroom in the Celestial Realm that she hasn't been in in over 3,000 years. Even more surprising is when her mother walks through the doorway.

"Mother? What am I doing here?" Elizabeth asks, standing up to face her mother.

With a long sigh, her mother says, "I brought you here to apologize. I treated you poorly, and I never should have cursed you."

Approaching her Elizabeth said sternly, "Mother, it's not just me you should apologize to."

The Supreme Deity, looking at her daughter thought that she's always been so strong. Even when cursed she had a strength that surpassed my own, she thought. "He told me he never wants to see me again, and he wouldn't accept it anyway you know that." She said softly. She is just as beautiful as she always was, she thought. "Please forgive me?"

"You saw Meliodas? Why? Is he alright?" Elizabeth asks, ignoring her mother's plea for forgiveness. I don't want to hurt her, she thought. But I'm not ready to forgive her yet.

"He is fine. And I saw him about what happened to you because of his brother." The Supreme Deity said, anger coloring the last of her words.

Now ducking her head Elizabeth said smally, "You know about that?"

Stepping forward and placing her hands on Elizabeths cheeks, her mother said intensely, "I will have vengeance for you on him, have no worry or fear about that man any more. What he did was unforgiveable, but not your fault. Have no shame daughter, you are beautiful inside and out and always will be." Kissing her forehead, she envelopes Elizabeth in her arms.

Hugging her mother is something that Elizabeth missed greatly. Squeezing tighter as tears fall down her face, Elizabeth sobs into her mother's shoulder. Petting her hair, the Supreme Deity holds Elizabeth until her tears stop, and then she speaks.

Without looking at her the Supreme Deity says, "Meliodas made a deal with his father and I, the curse is lifted. It will stay that way forever. You and he are free now."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispers roughly.

"Do not thank me for undoing something I should have never done in the first place. I hope that one day you will forgive me." The Supreme Deity said quietly to Elizabeth. Pulling back to see her face she smiles at her. "I miss you so much. I hope that with your forgiveness that one day it will bridge the gap between us." With another kiss she says, "Goodbye daughter." And sends Elizabeth home.

 **The Boar Hat**

Walking up to his tavern has never felt so good, Meliodas thought. She's there. She's alive and we are free. He speeds up as he approaches the door only to hear Diane shout, "What do you mean she's gone!"

Slamming through the door Meliodas draws every eye in the room, and every one of them has fear in them. Knowing that he's going full Demon right now, and he couldn't care less. He couldn't feel her. Not again, he thought. "What happened?" He asked slowly.

Merlin was as close to scared as she has ever been in her long life. Swallowing tightly, she said, "I put her in your room to heal and came down to do as you had asked. When I was done I informed everyone of what was happening and then went to sit with her. But she wasn't there and she's not in the tavern."

Trying not to kill his friend he said sharply, "You left her alone?" Not waiting for an answer he already knew, he headed up to his room needing to calm down. As he approached it light began to spill from under the door. Wrenching it open there was a brilliant flash and then there she was.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth shouted.

Rushing up to her he grabbed her and held her to him tight. "Don't do that!" He shouted. "Where the hell did you go?"

Not letting her lean back to face him she went on anyway, "My mother wanted to apologize to me, and tell me that the curse is gone." Pulling his head back she looked into his bright eyes and said tearfully, "You did it Meliodas. You broke the curse." Leaning down before he could talk she began to kiss him passionately.

Hearing footsteps coming up quickly, Meliodas broke the kiss to turn and lock the door. Stepping back to Elizabeth there was pounding on the door. "She's back isn't she! I want to see her Captain!" Diane shouted.

"Go away!" Meliodas shouted back.

"No Captain! We're not leaving until we see her, right guys?" Diane says to the crowd outside the door, to a resounding, "YES!"

Hanging his head Meliodas went to unlock the door, knowing how stubborn his friends are. Elizabeth stops him with a hand on his arm and she steps up to the door.

"I want to thank all of you for everything you have done for me. I only hope that one day I can repay you all. But for right now, Meliodas and I really need to be alone. So please give us time, I promise to see you all later." Elizabeth said to the group outside the door.

Sniffling Diane said, "Alright Elizabeth. We'll give you two privacy and go. But I'm holding you to your promise." And with that they left without much grumbling.

Facing Meliodas again Elizabeth leaned back against the door and sighed. "I love you so much Meliodas. I will love you for the rest of my days."

Turning and going to his wardrobe, Meliodas opens a drawer and takes out a small bag. Walking back to Elizabeth he takes her hand and leads her to sit on the bed. Standing in front of her he cups her cheek and kisses her sweetly. "I have wanted to do this for 3,000 years." Opening the bag, he empties the contents in his hand and says, "A while before we were cursed I witnessed humans getting married. Exchanging rings and vows in front of family, I once thought that it was an absurd ritual that was utterly pointless."

Watching his face, Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks at the pure love she sees in his gaze. Following his eyes to the ring she gasped, it was beautiful. It had small emeralds inset inside the gold band, and a larger square emerald on top. Smiling she thought it was the exact color of his eyes.

Meliodas took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "I watched that ceremony and saw the happiness on their faces. I wanted to make you that happy, wanted to vow my life to you. I searched for the perfect materials, I wanted only the best for you. It took me a little while but I made you this ring. I was going to give it to you back then, but everything went to hell." Kissing the palm of her ringed hand he placed it on his heart. "Now that we are free to be together and live our lives I want to ask you something. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Her smile grew bigger as she leaned forward to lean her forehead against his. "Silly Demon. Of course I will." Moving her head, she began to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him between her legs, trying to get him as close as possible.

Happier than he has ever been, Meliodas kisses Elizabeth like his life depends on it. Carding one hand through her hair, he drags the other down her back to her ass and pulls her even more into him. Before they got too carried away he pulled back and looked down to her flushed face. Looking down further he could see her still blood-stained clothes. "We need a bath." He said, jerking his chin to her chest when she looked at him in question.

Looking down Elizabeth saw the blood and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea." She said. Looking up to him she didn't want to let him go, not even to walk to the washroom together so she told him just that.

"You don't ever have to do anything you don't want to anymore." Meliodas said picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding her pussy on him. "I can feel how hot you are through our clothes." He said as he rubbed his dick harder against her. Walking quickly to the washroom he sets her on the counter and turns to start the bath. Noticing that it was already filled and hot he set a mental note to thank Merlin for her forethought. Turning back to his Goddess he saw that she was already naked. Gods, she is magnificent, he thought as he tore away his own clothes.

Watching Meliodas walk back to her, Elizabeth noticed the look in his eyes. It was pure desire, raw lust and absolute love. He picked her back up bridal style and sat them both in the tub. Taking the cloth from the shelf next to the tub, Meliodas grabbed the soap and began to wash her. Nothing feels as good as his hands on me, she thought.

As Meliodas washed her chest, his eyes strayed further down to her stomach. Stopping his rubbing he dropped the cloth and ran his fingers over the scar that was now on her stomach. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop it. I hate that you went through so much pain for so long alone." Wrapping his arms around her again he held her tightly to him.

"Meliodas, this was the way it was supposed to happen. Any other way and we wouldn't be free right now. I would take any pain so that we could be right where we are." Elizabeth said. Running her fingers through his hair she tried to calm his shaking. With a small smile she said, "I thought we were going to take a bath?"

Shaking himself out of his melancholy, Meliodas picked the cloth back up and said, "You are right as always my love." He continued his slow wash of her body, making sure to get every single inch of her skin, either with the cloth or his hand. As he came to the juncture of her thighs, he turned her to face him with her legs outside his hips. Gathering more soap on his hand, he sent it under the water to thoroughly wash her pussy.

Taking the cloth herself, Elizabeth soaped it up and began to wash Meliodas. It was difficult considering the way he was playing with her. Trying to concentrate she ran the cloth over his shoulders and continued down his chest. Using her other hand, she copied his actions by getting it soapy and sending it under the water to surround his manhood. Squeezing it a bit, she began to move her hand up and down his shaft, eliciting a deep groan from her lover. "Is there something the matter?" She asked cheekily.

Taking a cup from the shelf, Meliodas rinsed Elizabeth off, all the while his hand never ceased in driving her pussy crazy. Once the soap was rinsed off of her he wrapped her hair around his hand and said, "Squeeze tighter. I want your hand to feel as tight as this sweet little hole right here." Plunging two fingers into her pussy he started to fuck her with his hand. Leaning forward he latched onto her neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin there. Pulling her head back further pushed her chest out towards him, her nipples just begging for his mouth.

Letting out her own groans, Elizabeth never stopped stroking him. Even as his mouth attacked her breasts she fought to concentrate on making him go crazy first. Squeezing him tighter like he asked she said breathlessly, "How does this feel? Is it tight like me? Or should I get tighter?"

Moaning loudly at the grip she has on him, Meliodas's hips begin to pump upward into her hand. Sliding himself down a little, his cock begins to hit her clit with every thrust. Taking his hand away he grabs her hips and rocks her on his cock, inching his way into her pussy. "Gods you feel so good!" Jerking her forward faster he thrusts in to her harder wanting to feel her surround him. As he finally bottoms out inside her he pauses, letting her get used to him. After a few minutes her feels her start to move her hips and squeeze him with her muscles. Taking this as a sign she's alright her begins to move again.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elizabeth pulls Meliodas into her chest. Taking her hint, he begins to suck on her nipples again, biting a little sending a zing down to her clit. "Meliodas! Oh please! I'm so close!" He increases the suction on her breasts and the speed of his thrusting. That was just what she needed. Burying her face in his neck, she lets out a guttural scream with her climax. Wanting to muffle herself she bites his shoulder to help keep herself quiet.

Feeling her come on his cock was amazing, but when she bit him it added a different dimension to his pleasure and it caused him to climax along with her. Clutching her hips tighter, he pulled her as close as possible as he spends himself to completion inside her pulsating cunt. Coming down from his high he laid his head on top of hers and wrapped her up in his arms again. Staying that way for a few minutes he feels her breathing start to even out. With a small chuckle he stands up with her still in his arms. Stepping out of the tub he grabs a towel and set her on the counter to dry her.

Sleepily Elizabeth looks at Meliodas through her lashes. "You are so handsome." She tells him. Laughing at the blush that tints his cheeks, she leans forward and hugs him.

With his face buried in her breasts Meliodas can't breathe very well, but he doesn't care. What a way to go, he thinks. Allowing her to pull back he finishes drying her off and quickly dries himself. Sweeping her off her feet, making her laugh, he takes her out to their bed and lays down with her. On his back he pulls her until she's draped half on him, laying her head on his chest and twining her leg between his. Petting her hair, he says, "I can't wait to start our life together."

Looking up at him Elizabeth said, "We already have."

 **Epilogue- 2 months later...**

Sitting in her old bedroom at the palace in Liones, Elizabeth waited for her father to come and collect her and walk her down the aisle. It took a lot of work to convince him that she wouldn't have anyone but Meliodas. Since removing the statue her father had slowly regained his former self. The kingdom is still healing from the damage that the Demon created, but her father was well loved by his people and his family.

Elizabeth had refused to see him and her sisters after she was kidnapped. At that point she didn't trust her father not to take her away from Meliodas and force her to come back to the kingdom. He didn't take it well, but he let her be. Her sisters were harder to discourage from visiting. Eventually they got her to relent and see them. Meliodas came with her of course, he didn't trust her father to not take her either. She refused to tell them everything but she assured them that she was safe and that the Sins were taking care of it. A lot had changed while she was gone. Margret had married Gilthunder and they were expecting. Veronica finally convinced father to let her train as a Holy Knight. She trains with Griamore every day and spends her nights with him too although she hasn't said so yet.

Since regaining her memories and becoming engaged, Elizabeth had decided to see her father. She loved him and wanted him to approve of her choice, not that Meliodas would let that stop him from marrying her he told her often. After a lot of talking, and some arguing, her father agreed to the match. Elizabeth, Diane and her sisters got busy planning the wedding. Although her father wanted Elizabeth to stay in the palace until the wedding, that didn't stop Meliodas from sneaking in every night. Sometimes they were so loud her sisters would come rushing in to check on her hearing her screams. They never saw Meliodas but they would always smirk as they left the room, knowing he was there.

So now is the big day, and Elizabeth can't wait to get to it. Standing to pace she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened revealing her father in his royal finery.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth. I wish your mother could have seen this." he said chokingly.

Smiling, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "She can see it. I promise." Leaning back, she kissed his cheek and said, "It's time."

The wedding was taking place in the palace gardens. Seeing her sisters and Diane waiting to walk down the aisle, Elizabeth smiled at them. "All set?" She asked Margret.

"All ready little sister." Margret said softly. Rubbing her pregnant belly, she turned to begin her walk down the aisle.

Feeling a tug on her hair Elizabeth turns to her other sister Veronica. "Yes, big sister?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wish nothing but happiness for you and Meliodas." She said and turned to walk down the aisle.

Hearing a sniffle, Elizabeth turns and sees Diane wiping tears off of her cheeks. "What's wrong Diane?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy for you and the Captain." She said. Diane and King live mainly in the Fairy Kings Forest. Wanting to lead his people better, King decided to live there most of the year. And where King goes Diane goes, and vice-versa. Seeing him float up to the Giant, King looked upset about Diane's tears. They really are too cute, Elizabeth thought. Watching King escort Diane to the altar, Elizabeth turned to her father saying, "Ready?"

"How are you so calm?" He asked his daughter.

With a small smile she said, "I have waited longer than most for this day. I don't want to ruin it with nerves. I want to just be happy today." Looking ahead, she can see Meliodas standing there in his own finery staring down the aisle waiting for her. "Everything I have ever wanted is waiting for me down there. All I want is to be with him, he is my home."

With a nod and a kiss to her cheek, the king takes her arm and walks her towards her future.

 **Epilogue 2- another month later**

Meliodas paced outside the bedroom as the doctor examined his wife. Wife, he thought with a smile. It's only been a month but he doesn't think he'll ever get used to the fact that he actually got to marry her. 3,000 years of waiting and they finally have their lives back. And now Elizabeth wasn't feeling well. Gods, please let her be alright. Don't take her from me please, he begged in his head.

Spinning around as the door opens he hurries up to the doctor, "What's wrong? Will she be alright?" He asks him rapidly.

"Sir Meliodas, she will be fine. I'm going to let myself out. Have a good day." And then he just left.

What the hell was that? Meliodas thought. Instead of chasing the doctor, Meliodas walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him. Looking like she was sleeping Meliodas quietly crept over to the bed and softly laid down next to her. "Please don't leave me." He whispered to her.

Turning her head, she smiled at her husband. "Why do you look so worried honey?" She asked.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked instead.

Smiling wider Elizabeth turned over and cuddled up to him. My poor nervous Demon, she thought. And he doesn't even know the half of it, she thought with a giggle. "Meliodas?"

"Yes Love?" He answered.

Propping herself up on an elbow she wanted to see his reaction. "I'm with child."

Meliodas was in shock. Of all the horrible things he thought was wrong with her he never once thought that it was this amazing thing. Closing his gaping mouth, he cleared his throat and said, "A child? Truly?"

Nodding Elizabeth tried to read his reaction but found she couldn't. Needless to say, it was unnerving. Suddenly she found herself on her back with him looming over her.

"Say it again." He demanded.

"I'm with child. We are going to have a baby." She said.

Meliodas moved his body down the bed until he was facing her belly. Lifting her shirt to expose her skin, he leaned down and began to kiss her. He whispered words to her belly, words she couldn't hear. But she did feel the moisture from his tears.

I can't believe this is happening, he thought. I am so happy, I'm terrified. Kissing the little bump on her belly Meliodas realized that he was crying. Wrapping his arms around her hips he laid his head on her and cried silent tears.

Not wanting to embarrass him, Elizabeth didn't mention the tears. Looking out the window, she could see the small town they were outside of right now. Life was perfect. She had her love, a baby on the way and adventures around every corner.

Life was perfect, he thought. He had his love, a baby on the way and adventures around every corner. Every wish he made for 3,000 years has come true.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked it. This is the end of this story, but I have a new one brewing in the brain so I will begin working on that asap. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think of my first story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
